Remember me this way
by ShirotaMahiru
Summary: Cheap airline? Yep. Motion sickness? Great. Nosy seatmate? Check. Annoying step brother? Got it. Colliding with ex-wives who just disappears out of thin air and appears again after one year? Dang it, this is not funny anymore.
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail.**

CHAPTER 1  
 _Lost and Found_

Natsu Dragneel hated everything about airplanes.

He hated the crowded place, and the single chair, and the strangers all around him. He hated the unwanted voices of stewardess reminding him the things he already knew, and the stranger that steals the sit beside the window, and the absence of a decent table. He hated the damn place because it reminded him of his wife a lot. And with all his heart, he knew he hated Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel since it was his fault he was riding a public airplane in the first place instead using his private ones.

He typed at his laptop as though demons were lurking somewhere behind him.

 **You:** Yo, slanty eyes, are you sure this is a good idea? Am I safe enough here?

 **Gray Fullbuster:** Chill, squinty eyes. You were using Elfman's name. Mirajane arrange it herself. No one will know that you're there. Unless you took that cap and glasses off which I wouldn't recommend. Someone might try to assassinate you if they know it was you.

 **You** : Very relieving. Thanks.

 **Gray Fullbuster:** You're welcome.

 **You:** I told you I hate this idea, right?

 **Gray Fullbuster:** Every single freaking day I believe. BTW, have you taken your anti-motion sickness medicine?

 **You:** Is this concern I hear?

 **Gray Fullbuster:** Yes, concern for the poor stranger seating beside you.

 **You:** Why do I tolerate you again?

 **Gray Fullbuster:** Because i'm one hell of an employee. ;) BTW, be sure to ace that meeting, idiot. Or I'll beat your ass.

 **You:** I would ace it, of course. No need to hear that from you. And like you could beat me, asshole.

 **Gray Fullbuster:** I can actually. It helps that you're a bitch in moving vehicles.

 **You:** HA-HA. Hilarious.

The plane took off and Natsu slam his laptop shut. At least he wasn't wearing the usual irritating corporate attire and that's something.

At the age of thirty, Natsu Dragneel made FT Corporation successful as it can be. FT Corporation is a Japanese automotive manufacturer headquartered in Aichi, Japan. In March, the multinational corporation consisted of 338,875 employees worldwide and, as of November, is the eleventh-largest company in the world by revenue. FT was the largest automobile manufacturer ahead of the Sabertooth Group and General Blue Pegasus Motors. He inherited the company at the age of twenty-four and was working hard since then. The company grew within a year because of his efforts and hard work. He managed to exceed beyond expectation and the company reported the production of its 200-millionth vehicle. FT is the world's first automobile manufacturer to produce more than 10 million vehicles per year. It did so according to OICA, and according to company data, as of July, FT was the largest listed company in Japan by market capitalization.

Despite of his father's disagreement, he married a stewardess at the age of twenty-seven. Lucy Heartfilia was everything he wanted. She was very beautiful, with her pretty face, and long golden hair that hung to her waist. She was tall and thin and shapely with creamy white skin but it was more than outside appearances. She was the kind of person you could talk with late at night; who could tell a joke without shame, who would laugh at your jokes, and would be totally honest with you. She was the type of person who has a lot to say and has these deep brown eyes that can see through you. She was Natsu's special friend, and his special person. She understands his eccentricity and she was the best friend he never had. Words aren't enough how much he love Lucy and he knows she feel the same way.

A predicament began when Lucy married Natsu. She was forced to give up her career because Natsu's father insisted she has no more means to work. She should just stay at home and assist Natsu on his work. Without a protest, Lucy silently agreed although she wasn't too happy about it. Natsu knows Lucy's career were important for her, that she dreamt of achieving more for herself, so he suggested writing novels. Fortunately, Lucy quickly fallen in love with writing and also found out she was great at it. Natsu was happy that she found her bliss and everything is well again.

Even though his father was still opposed with his relationship with Lucy, Natsu never let him say anything bad towards his wife. Though finally, after a celebration for a successful negotiation with another sponsor, Natsu drank wine with his father, and then the unspoken words between them were uttered.

"That Heartfilia girl, she would break your heart," His father warned. Jellal swallowed another shot of wine as he stared at his son through his glass. "She was a gold digger through and through. Trust me, the moment she found another treasure she'll leave you."

Natsu paid the warning off his mind. He trust Lucy and she would never betray him.

A year later Lucy announced she was pregnant. Natsu was ecstatic and they both cried in happiness. He whispered he loved her endlessly that night and he kissed her with passion, running his smooth hand over her flesh. Their lips touched, and parted, and touched again and he seemed to be devouring her with kisses. It was a long happy night, and they were still entangled in each other's bodies when they awoke in the morning.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. It's their usual mantra of greeting.

"I love you a hundred times." She giggled as she answered, playing their usual game.

"I love you a thousand times more." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you a million times more." She kissed his chin.

"I love you a billion times more." He kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled.

"I love you forever." He kissed her lips and let himself drown in her. They both have stupid grins in their faces as they pulled away and uttered in unison.

"Remember."

In that moment, with Lucy in his arms, he began dreaming of buying a new house that would be suitable for children. He dreamt of having more than one child and he knows Lucy wouldn't disagree. The house would have a big lawn, so they can play and run on it. The lawn would have an enormous Sakura tree beside it. He would buy the kids bikes and they would live at a quiet yet homey neighborhood. Everyone would know each other there and his family would hand out Lucy's home-baked cookies to every neighbor just for the sake of sharing.

His happiness ended with a phone call.

His mother called and asked him if Lucy was with him. He told her she was supposed to be at the house, waiting for him. Erza told him their family doctor just called and informed her that Lucy just got an abortion.

Natsu's heart missed a dozen of beats and then when it started again he drive towards the Doctor's hospital. He reaches the place seething with rage. He yelled and demanded at the doctor if he was saying the truth and when he did confirm that Lucy did really have an abortion, he trashed the place. They were liars! Lucy would never kill their child!

He went straight towards his mansion next. Erza greeted him. He walked past her and searches every room, screaming Lucy's name. Erza Dragneel followed his son as he went berserk. She was worried at him.

When he finally calm down in exhaustion, Erza told him everything.

Apparently, his father is right. Lucy is a gold digger.

She took an abortion and killed their child because the kid would only get in the way of her success.

She demands Natsu's father for money, promising she would stay away from him. She needed it to finance her dreams.

She flies off to study in abroad.

She did all this without telling him anything. Not even leaving a single letter.

The next twelve months were an agony that still made him cry when he thought of it. He searched for her anywhere. He abandoned conferences, meetings and presentations just to search for her. He can forgive her. He already did. He loved her so much that he can never be really angry at her. They would repent and start again. Everything would be alright. His father took his place for the time being because he was being unproductive. Natsu was trying to find Lucy and he can't think of doing anything else. He began to disregard his physical needs. He forgot eating. He can't sleep. He didn't bother to shower. The search was ruining him but he can't think of giving up. When he found her, he would ask her to come back to him, he would beg even, just for her to come back. They can fix everything, he thought. It's never too late for them.

Though apparently Lucy thought it was.

For some strange reason he couldn't trace her. He was pushing himself harder and harder on trying to find information. He tried so hard and his friends and relatives tried to stop him from his foolishness but he didn't take their help.

Then one night, like so many nights before, he couldn't sleep, but unlike so many nights before this day is different. It was the day of his grandfather's death anniversary and he forgot to visit the cemetery. The guilt and hysteria came, so hard and sudden, and his heart felt as though it might beat its way out of his chest. He tried to relax but he couldn't.

The beating became so rapid and strong that he couldn't breathe. The combination of starving himself and loosing sleep and stress and depression, caused him to nearly have a heart attack. He was so scared and he knew he needed help. He called Gray and his step-brother rushed him to the hospital.

Gray screamed at him all night that day. "Get back on track with reality already! She was not coming back!"

The glare of the light on the ceiling became blurry on Natsu's vision. Why does it seem like everyone he loves leave him so suddenly? It's so hard to forget. Even after a year, he can still hear it, their voices as they greet each other their own version of good morning, good night, hello and goodbye. It was all the same.

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you a hundred times."_

 _"I love you a thousand times more."_

 _"I love you a million times more."_

 _"I love you a billion times more."_

 _"I love you forever."_

 _"Remember."_

Finally the tears ran slowly down his cheeks. "Lucy wouldn't come back . . . isn't she?" The words drifted away, spoken so softly, Gray could barely hear them.

For the first time in many years, Gray couldn't think of something to retort to his step-brother. So he only sat beside his bed with a companionable silence, letting Natsu cried his heart out as he finally faces the truth.

Lucy was not coming back to him.

Natsu threw himself into the Business-world with a vengeance. He worked day and night to catch up, and sometimes even slept at the couch of his office, as the corporation continues to soar, and become known all over the business-world. He let his work become his daily passion.

He never remarried although his father insisted he should; even just for the sake of the company. He wouldn't like to feel that feeling again, the feeling of loosing something so important to you. He became distant and professional. He trusted Gray with his life. He trusted no one else not even himself.

Now, he was on his way to New York to convince another corporation to merge their connection and build partnership with each other and hopefully, signed contracts at the end of the day.

This trip would take exactly fourteen hours and one minute. This assumes an average flight speed for a commercial airliner of 500 mph, which is equivalent to 805 km/h or 434 knots. It also adds an extra 30 minutes for take-off and landing. The exact time may vary depending on wind speeds.

Natsu was bored out of his mind.

"Can't this plane get any faster?" He muttered under his breath in disgust. He taps his foot at the floor impatiently. Damn Gray for referring him to the slowest plane he knows.

He can hear wheels wheeling behind him. _Oh great, here comes the stewardess waitress._ Natsu thought in relief. _I thought she would never show up._

He raises his hand without glancing behind. "One, Cappuccino here."

"Coming right up!" The stewardess answers. Oddly, the voice is familiar in some way. Natsu did pay it no mind though. He was used to it. Apparently, every stewardess sounded like _her_ and that's why he hadn't had any stewardess on his private plane. They were pissing him off.

He can hear the wheels again and this time the cart stopped beside his seat.

"Here's your Cappuccino, sir."

With the politeness Erza drilled in him, he automatically looks up and smiles at her. He was about to thank her when he saw her face and his smile slowly vanishes.

In front of him stood; the woman he's been looking for in an entire year, the woman who killed their child, the woman who took money from his parents, the woman who broke his heart, and the woman he loved so much. It was his long lost wife.

It was Lucy.

 **A/N: Your reviews would mean so so SO much to me. :)**


	2. Pain and Grief

**A/N: I would like to give my thanks to Gabbii23, laxusdrayar2324, OgaxHilda and Fanfic Lover. Your reviews gave me strength, you had no idea. Thank you so much guys! Marshmallows for you! *throw marshmallows mixed with confetti in the air for everyone, swallowed one of the confetti, started coughing***

 **Here's the story. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

CHAPTER 2  
 _Pain and Grief_

It was Natsu.

Even with the dark shaded glasses and a black cap, Lucy can recognize him. Although she can't see his eyes, she can feel his intense stare behind his glasses implicating he recognize her too. She contemplated running away but decided against it. She stood absolutely still. Why is he here? How did he find her? Is this some pure sick coincidence or he already knows that she works here?

Stop over thinking. A few deep breaths, she told herself, and she'd be fine.

She hands him his Cappuccino. "Here you go, sir."

Screw his coffee. He wanted to snarl at her. He wanted to ask her why. He wanted to kiss her, hug her, convince himself that she was real, that she was standing in front of him. All three options occurred to Natsu but, because of her calm unblinking stare, were rejected.

Out of the spur of the moment, he stood and grabs his coffee, place it back at her cart, and grab her arm to drag her to the farthest part of the plane. She tried to pull her arm away and dig her heals to the ground but he simply kept dragging her. His hand tightened in her arm until it was painful. They passed passengers, flight attendants but Natsu keep on going until they reached a place where no one can hear them. When they reached an empty cabin, he finally let go of her and when he glance at her, there stood two Lucy's.

Death white with dizzy and adrenaline, he dropped to his knees. His glasses stumbled to the carpeted floor. He cursed inwardly. _Fuck this motion sickness._ Lucy moved instinctively without really thinking and dropped to her knees in front of him, laying a hand to his shoulder in comfort. "Are you okay? Feeling sick?"

"Damn it." Natsu muttered under his breath. The sudden forceful movement was too much for him.

"Have you taken your anti-motion sickness medicine?" Lucy asked. She took his glasses and hand it back to him. He snatches it away from her and tucks it to his pocket.

"Yeah."

"Some water then?"

He shook his head. "Look, I'm alright." He had to be. Even if his hands were clammy, he had to be alright. He took his cap off angrily and ran his hand on his pink hair in frustration, making it more disheveled than ever. "We need to talk."

"Just shut up." She pulled him along with her. "You're turning green." She shoved him towards a chair. "Sit."

Because his legs felt like rubber, he didn't argue.

"Here." Lucy pushed a cup of water into his hand.

He drank, forcing himself to take it slow. She sat at the chair in front of him and he had his head down, he was not ready mentally and physically to face her yet. He swallowed the last of the water and balled up the paper cup in his hand. His mind is clearing now but he didn't dare to look up at her. Lucy began stroking his hair out of mannerism. It was a nostalgic gesture and a clog started to form on Natsu's throat.

"Feeling better?" She asked and her voice were soft and full of genuine concern. She strokes his hair once more and stops, keeps her hands to herself. What the hell is she doing? She should avoid him now. It was her oath.

He nodded because he was having trouble with talking without his voice breaking. Right then and there, he almost blurts out his thoughts.

 _What happened, Lucy? Please tell me._

 _When you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me back then, were you just kidding?_

 _'Cause for a second everything was perfect but then you left._

 _Was I out of line? Did I say something stupid?_

 _Did you already forget everything?_

Natsu looked into her eyes. He thought he knew her, now he was not so sure.

Lucy cringed inwardly with his honest gaze. The accusation and questions and the hurt was written in his beautifully expressive eyes. She was not ready to answer his questions yet. The silence between them grew immensely. Natsu stared at her without saying anything. She hadn't changed. Her golden hair is pulled into a neat bun and her lips are painted with the colour of deep shade of red but her eyes stayed wide and brown and kind like he remembered—or maybe it was only wistful thinking.

Lucy stood, not comfortable with the stare anymore. It was too honest for her, and too painful. "Well, if you didn't need anything else, I need to do my job."

She started to walk away but Natsu grabbed her hand. "Wait."

He saw no golden ring on her ring finger. The pain and anger came, so hard and sudden. He stood and towered over her. He was tempted to show her, to release some fury that boiled together with the last two years and let her have a good long look at what he could throw. But her face was chalk white, and whether she knew it or not her hands were shaking.

Fury, she thought with a kind of edgy interest. The man was absolutely furious—more than a few words warranted. _His problem_ , Lucy told herself. She just can't stop her hands from shaking. She's not scared of him. She wasn't, wasn't she?

"What do you need from me?" She demanded. It amazes her that her voice manages to sound both dauntless and bored.

His anger flared. "That's all you can say, gold-digger?"

"Yes, I am a gold digger." She agreed with a relaxed nod of her head. "Yes, I did take money from your father and run away to abroad to study. Yes, I did take an abortion. I did all of that." She snatched her hand away from his and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Why are you still talking to me?"

"It doesn't matter to you? All of it?" He asked in bewilderment. He was expecting remorse even a bit of regret but not this cold answer. "Have you got no shame? Was it all a lie? How could you do this to me and to our child? Didn't you love me at all?"

"Does it matter?" The answer was condescending and they both knew she crossed the line. He grabs her arm again and pulled her to him. He'd caught her off balance, and she had to rest her palm to his chest to keep from falling on her face. He pulled her so close she was pressed against him. She can feel the solid strength of his muscles and smell his overly familiar scent and her heart started to beat wildly at her chest unrelated to the fear she was feeling earlier.

"Damn you for leaving me." His face was inches from hers and he was whispering but the words were cruel nonetheless. "Damn you for making it look so easy. As if this were a game, and when it wasn't going your way you can abandoned it anytime. You went and broke our lives—well, a year of my life, you don't look to be struggling. You are so much worse than a cheater. You killed our child and you killed something. And you killed it without telling me anything." He stared at her eyes, the eyes that silently gave him courage. Those gentle brown eyes that always seem to understand and full of warmth. Her smile, her words, her kisses, It's a deception. It didn't mean anything to her, every gesture and every word she said and did was a lie, and that saddened him, above everything else. "I felt betrayed. My heart was broken not just by a woman I was in love with, but also by, as I once believed, my best friend."

"Is that all you can say?" She whispered, too afraid that her voice would start to shake and gave her away.

He let her go and this time he gave her a look, not of hatred or disgust, but a look filled with so much sadness she didn't expect. "Are you satisfied with everything you've done?" He whispered and a lump started to form on her throat.

Still, Lucy held her chin high. "I am." She pushed him away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my work."

Lucy passed him and Natsu said no another word. She went straight to the cabin without any emotion on her face. She passed her co-workers quarters, entered her own quarter, and went straight to the bathroom.

In there, she cried.


	3. Agents and Lies

**A/N: I was like thankful to: nico2883, laxusdrayer2324, CherryBlossomFire, ladystiletto04, OgaxHilda, EchizenRyoma, Fanfic Lover, lucykalysah, R.I.P., and the three un-named guests for their reviews. You m-make me so, so soooo. . . happy! You guys gave me strength I could punch the wall right now in happiness~! (Yes, that's very disturbing but still!)** **Leaving me a review was like giving me a GOLDEN EXCEED. Yeah. It's totally awesome and obviously cool and i'm** _ **dying**_ **to get one. You can imagine how much it would make me so happy. TT TT**

CHAPTER 3  
 _Agents and Lies_

Lucy was sure that Natsu was doing it on purpose.

He ask for a blanket, a roll of tissue, a glass of water, a glass of orange juice, a cup of coffee, a plate of beef steak, another fork, another spoon, extra glass, a plate of peanuts, a _freaking_ straw and the list went on. Lucy was sure he was doing this to drive her crazy. She gritted her teeth as he pushed the call button again. Her workmates didn't have to suffer for her sake so she went herself. She didn't even bother to smile as she approaches him.

"Please refrain on pushing the call button. It's grating my nerves. You can always call my name or raise your hand." Lucy said finally, although she keeps her voice pleasant, violence barely contain.

"Oh? I thought the call button was supposed to be a _button_ to _call_ for help?" He was annoying her and making a good job at that. He even scratches his chin as if in thought. "I wonder, is this some design then? Or you just hate it because you have to do my every command?"

"Of course it wasn't that, _sir."_ She repressed the word sir and Natsu clenches his jaw. "It was my pleasure helping you. It was my job."

"Yeah. I get it. The money's all you ever want, huh?"

"Yes. The money's all I ever needed." The second meaning didn't pass her. She answered without blinking. "Truly, I didn't care to what would happen to everyone here after they left the plane."

He clucked his tongue. "Merciless indeed. The question is though, would they leave the plane first or _you_ would _leave_ first?"

She glared at him. He glared back. She hated that he wasn't wearing his glasses. His eyes were piercing. Natsu's lips curved in animosity and slight amusement when her name tag caught his eye. So she goes that far to avoid him.

She saw the flash temper into his eyes—darker, hotter than she'd expected from him. It was impressive, his eyes darkens as his temper flares, but it always impresses her more was the lighting snap, form mild to fury, and back to mild again. "So that's why I can't find you, huh? Lucy _Vermillion._ "

Absent-mindedly, she covered her name tag with her palm. "If that's all you need, I'll be going now."

"Wait."

"What?" She hissed. Her patience was wearing thin.

"I didn't call you to talk. Bring me a strawberry cake."

She gaped at him. She'd been wrong. He hadn't snapped back to mild. Anger was still simmering behind his eyes. "We don't have a strawberry cake, sir." And she had this sinking feeling that he knew that and he was just trying to test her.

"Well, that's a shame. What kind of a flight attendant are you? Is that all you can do?" He leaned back to his sit and gave her a discourteous grin. "Give up and runaway?"

She stomped off and went straight to the cabin with one thing on her mind. She went straight to the kitchen with a mission. She nodded at the nearest chef and he gave her the nod of approval. She started to bring out bowls and pan.

An hour passed and her co-employee, Aries, saw her as she retrieved an order from the kitchen. "So this is why I didn't see you at the cabin. What are you making, Lucy-san?"

"A strawberry freaking cake," She drew out the cake from the oven. "Demanded by a stupid freaking customer."

"Oh? The handsome guy with the cap and glasses? I did notice he was a bit bossy and you keep on tending him even though you can let someone else attends his needs." Aries gave her a mischievous look. "A past boyfriend of yours?"

She started to deny the assumption when her vision wavered. Her heart started hammering to her chest. Nausea rose up so fast, so sharp, it stole her breath. Cold sweat pearled on her brow. Her head spun. She put her hands on the edge of the table for support and a glass shattered on the floor.

Aries rushed to her side. "Are you okay? You're a little pale."

She took a deep steadying breath and scrubbed her hands over her face. "I'm okay. This is nothing."

"Are you sure?" She was about to leaned over to gently touch her forehead, but Lucy quickly back away, leaving her hand hanging in mid-air.

"I'm really fine. Don't worry. Just a bit tired is all." Her voice wanted to shake, God knew, her stomach already was. She gave her an assuring smile. "I'm okay. I promise."

Aries hesitated for a moment then slowly nod her head. "If you say so . . . If you need anything you can count on me."

"Thank you."

Lucy waited a minute when Aries left the room. When she was gone she race down the hall, clutching her palm against her mouth. She flipped the locks, sat down on the floor and threw up.

 _It's not working. It's not working, isn't?_

She drew a shuddering sob when she regains her breath, she stumble on defeat and cried in absolute silence.

 _Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why me?_

XXX

Natsu glared at the strawberry cake on his lap. Lucy really is a stubborn one. She was pissing him off.

The girl beside him caught his eyes as she drew her computer from her bag. She was pissing him off too. Maybe she thought he wouldn't recognize her, but the moment he saw her emotionless face, he knew instantly.

She was a pretty girl, or she would have been, if she'd allowed herself to be. She wore no makeup at all, and she wore her long curly blue hair straight down her back, with long bangs that hid her big corn-flower blue eyes.

She was an agent.

"Who are you supposed to be now?" Natsu asked conversationally while picking his cake with a fork. He felt her surprise stare even he didn't bother to glance at her.

"Juvia was supposed to be a foreigner returning to her homeland." Juvia took her glasses off and turn fully to him. She was surprised that he'd recognized her. "Juvia's disguise is perfect. How does the president know?"

"I can feel that someone is watching me." He took a bite of the cake and grin in delight. He ate non-stop until there is no crumbs left. It was no doubt that Lucy cooks this cake for him. That gave him pleasure somehow although the knowledge that he manipulated her to do it leaves a foul taste on his mouth. Or maybe this agent is the one giving him a foul-taste.

He pushed the empty plate away. "After many years with bodyguards, you just know. I can't explain it, and surely, Gray wouldn't let me ride an airplane alone. He's annoying. I can take care of myself, damn it."

"Gray-sama was just concern about the president's well-being."

He cringed. "Gray? Concern? Gah. More like he's afraid of Erza." He stared at the empty plate. He would call Lucy again to take it away. A sudden brilliant idea came to his mind. He turns to Juvia. "You're the top agent Gray was bragging about, right?"

The mention of Gray bragging about her brings color to Juvia's face. "Yes. Juvia is the best on her group."

"I need you to do something. Can you search for some information about Lucy Vermillion?"

"Yes. Juvia can." She open her computer, search for endless things Natsu didn't know exist and came up with a file. She read it out loud for him. "Lucy Vermillion. Twenty-nine years old. No affairs. Divorced. Occupation: flight attendant. Lives in Fiore, Strawberry Street 23 apartment."

"That's all?" Natsu asked. He was waiting for something else.

"Do you have a specific thing you want to know, president? Juvia gathered basic information but if the president has a specific question, it would help Juvia a lot if you tell her."

"Did she have a daughter? A son?" He asked finally. He held his breath as she typed to her laptop and finally turns to him.

"No children."

He slumped into his seat and pouted. What the hell did he expect? Lucy can deceive him but she would never lie to him. What would be her motives if she did? Besides she has no affairs to somebody so why would she leave him, besides of the intent of leaving him for someone else?

Maybe he just has to accept the truth. She did all that to study abroad and reach her dreams. No more. No less.

"Juvia notice that the president didn't take his anti-motion sickness medicine." Juvia said, her voice breaking his current thought. "The president needs to take it per hour."

"I don't want to take it." He snarled. He was still irritated about the no-fucking-children thing.

"President—"

"If I take it I'll fall asleep. I can't risk falling asleep."

"Why is that?" When Natsu didn't say anything, Juvia mistook it to something else. "Rest assured. Juvia will protect you with all her might. Juvia won't leave the president vulnerable. Juvia swear her life on that. She would never fail Gray-sama."

"No. It's not that." He said, a little more softly this time.

"Then what is it?"

"I want to see her face as much as I can." He gave her a sad smile as he pressed the call button again. "It's been two years after all."

XXX

Lucy was turning down the hall from the bathroom because she throws up again when she bumped into someone and falls on her butt. She glared at the one who bumped into her.

"Sorry," Natsu said without enthusiasm. "I didn't see you."

If looks could kill, Natsu would be already dead on the floor by now. She stood angrily. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

He glanced back at her. He was looking down at her like she was some sort of a nuisance in his eyes.

"No," He answered. "That's why I apologized, right?"

"But—"

"You should be thankful I apologized in the first place." He turned his back on her. "While you, with all the crap you did to me, I haven't heard even a tiny sorry from you."

"Ah . . . so this is some sort of a vengeance?"

"I apologized. I bumped into you in accident. I'm going to the bathroom and not really interested on shoving gold diggers." He looked back at her swiftly, as if he remembers something. "By the way, you shouldn't be talking to me. What if someone recognizes me and they caught me talking to someone like you? That would ruin my image. They would think I knew someone as shameful as you."

She gaped at him in astonishment as she watched him walked away. She gritted her teeth, she would never let him say that to her. Not now, not ever. "Natsu—"

Then the place spun. Lucy heard a sharp gasp, saw Natsu's face, the alarm that leaped over it. She thought she saw his mouth move, form her name. Then her vision grayed, white spots dancing through the mist.

"Lucy. Wake up. Lucy."

The voice is familiar. Someone was stroking her hair, her face. Everything felt heavy and she was having trouble breathing. She wanted to cry. She opened her eyes to a blur, so simply closed them again.

"No, you don't." He tapped her cheeks now with fingers that trembled slightly. She'd gone down like a tree under the ax, right after her face drain of color and her eyes rolled back down. Natsu's heart pounded suddenly as he saw her fall, and he waited for her to stir, but there was only a soft groan so he was truly relieve when she finally rouse.

"Open your eyes."

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

Her eyes opened now, focused on his face. Mortification warred with a vague nausea. "Was it dramatically? Did I sway with grace and all that crap? I always wanted to do that."

The breath he let out was a shudder of relief. _She may have cracked her head,_ he thought, _but she'd come to with her wits about him._ "Yeah. Very dramatically. You passed out. Cold. Hit the floor hard to bounce your head off it." His fingers brushed over the raw scraped on her forehead. "You're going to have a bruise. I'm sorry, I couldn't catch you. And you're burning up. Why didn't you say you had a fever?"

The caress is soft. She slap his hand away before she do something stupid like cry. "It's none of your business. I'm just a freaking gold digger remember?" She began to stand but stopped, flinched. She was still dizzy. "Geez. . ."

"I can carry you." He suggested. Even though he's mad at her, he can't really stand to see her in agony.

"No. I can stand on my own." She got to her knees, tried to catch her breath, but it was clogging again. It felt like a semi had parked on her chest, and her heart was tripping to try to find a beat. She staggered up, stumbled.

Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist, took as much of her weight as he could manage. "One step, two steps. We'll get you to your quarters and you can lie down."

"It's okay. I'll be okay." Everything was clearing now and her legs weren't shaking anymore. She can't stand Natsu's nearness or his kindness. "Please leave me."

Natsu nearly broke then, almost pulled her to him and hug her and hide his face at the crook of her neck as he had always done two years ago. Instead, he slowly let her go and stared at her, searching her face. The action took her off-guard.

"Why do you leave me?" He whispered and the question doesn't have malice. Just sadness.

Lucy had to swallow, had to draw back. He won't understand and she can't explain. She needed to go. She can deal with his seething anger and annoying mischief but not his honest feelings. She can't. If she do, she will break even further—and she have nothing left to break.

She walked passed him and answered under her breath. "Because I didn't love you from the start."

When the plane landed and was already empty Lucy stayed there to think. Lucy didn't see Natsu after the incident. She was sure he was avoiding her and she told herself that it was all for the better. This is what she wanted to happen. She wanted him to hate her, to avoid her . . . to forget her.

She would forever hate herself for saying that she didn't love him.

"You shouldn't say that if that upset you so much."

She looks up from her trance, startled. It was Juvia. Why did she come here? The mini badge on her bracelet caught Lucy's eyes. She forgot that Juvia was an agent. She stands across from her.

"Sure, you only need his money but he became a special person to you, didn't he?"

Juvia studied Lucy with a straightforward intensity that made her feel awkward. "Juvia know. You don't want him to be hurt the more, so you let go of him first." Lucy stared at her in astonishment. Juvia didn't look surprised by her reaction, she knows she was spot-on. "You didn't want to drag Natsu any further into the battles that are so loaded with your personal problems, and make him hate life. You're not wrong. Someday, he'll understand that you were being unfair just for his sake."

Lucy can feel a lump forming on her throat. Juvia didn't know how happy she was that someone understands her. "I . . ."

"You think, one day, he'll understand. Is that what you want Juvia to say?"

Juvia stomped her feet at the side of her seat and pulled Lucy's collar to pulled her closer. The aggressiveness took Lucy back but she didn't move. "You thought you're being selfless?" Juvia snarled. "You didn't fool anyone! You are only saving yourself! And you have the nerve, why are you acting like you're the one hurting when you pushed him away? Who's the one really hurting right now? Is it not Natsu? So what's with the look? Do not act like a victim after you hurt him! You think you're suffering for his sake? You think this is for the best? Let Juvia tell you then. Juvia always agreed with Gray-sama. Juvia always followed him, thinking Juvia just have to do whatever he wanted. But Juvia can't imagine this is what he or you truly want."

Lucy hold Juvia's glare, gritted her teeth and swallowed her protest and took all of Juvia's accusations; accepting, submissive and consenting. Juvia let her go with a disgusted frown. "This decision of yours? It was selfish and it would just destroy you both." Juvia drew a card from her pocket and gave it to Lucy, which she accepts without a word. "If you change your mind, Juvia will be here to support you."

Lucy studied the card. It was a number. She knew she wouldn't use it.

Juvia gave her a one last glance of pity.

"Don't let that hold you back forever, Love rival."


	4. Connection and secrets

**A/N: This is my shortest update so I'm sorry to everyone in advance.**

CHAPTER 4  
 _Connection and Secrets_

He was busy typing on his computer, lost within his own world.

There was a fire crackling in the hearth across the room. Easy chairs were placed cozily in front of it. Awards and plaques and photographs lined the shelves and walls. His desk looked like exactly of an executive's. Glossy and piled with files and papers. Against the wall was a portrait of the first car he sells. His, for private purposes phone, ringed.

His fingers stopped in mid-air as he glanced at the buzzing phone. His number was known to only hand-picked people. When he saw the caller I.D. his frowned deepened. It was rare for her to call.

"If you'd wanted to talk, you could have inquired to meet me in person."

"This is important. It can't wait." The voice sounded shaky and weak. It was none of his business, he told himself. It was her choice. "I need to tell you something."

"Is there some trouble with your new job?" He can feel a headache coming. He poured himself a wine and sips a little. His job is not exactly easy and there is this unnecessary problem. No one need to know their connection. "I followed every demand you've written, Lucy."

"The job is okay. Who I met at the job is the problem." She paused, and he heard voices at the background. When she talks again, her voice was quiet, afraid that someone might heard her. "It's Natsu."

He stiffened and he had to keep his hand steady so he won't drop his glass. It took a few minutes before he could talk. "How did you meet him? I applied you to a public airline!"

"It must be Gray. Please, you need to help me." She begged and her voice sounded pitiful and breathless that he can't really say no. He was hitting her conscience. _Again._ "You need to help me. Please. . ."

"Okay. I'll move you to another job if it's necessary. Don't worry." His voice was cool and level. His way of thoughts was another matter though but she didn't need to know that. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

A red head peek at the door of his office as he hung up. "Honey, it's time for dinner. I made the desserts. Strawberry cake. It was to die for. It was such a shame Natsu isn't here."

Jellal smiled at his wife. "It was such a shame indeed.


	5. Reveal and Unravel

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating soon enough! I transferred universities and all that shit that went with it so i'm kinda busy lately. I'm really sorry!**

 **I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! OMG! I'm like, wow! There is someone out there supporting and reading this story. I would like to thank the following people:**

 **A particular Guest: Your review is the last one and it was the last push i needed. I can't take you enough for your encouragement!**

 **Compucles: Thank you for being brutally honest. You actually gave me an idea. I hope we can be friends! Marshmallows for you!**

 **laxusdrayer2324: You are just awesome! I was SO HAPPY reading your review! I was clenching my teeth and mustered every ounce of my strength in my entire body to keep myself from gleefully shouting, 'WHEEEEEEEEE!' because that's what the reaction I was aiming for! And you gave it to me! And I was so happy I just *Started sniffing* Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I look forward to reading your review again!**

 **lucykalysah: OMG! Thanks! I hope you haven't given up on my story! Thanks for giving me your thoughts, I really needed them! I hope the ending will be awesome too! I hope this chapter piques your curiosity as well!**

 **nico2883: I'm curious too! *Laughs***

 **Fanfic Lover: I'm really ECSTATIC every time I read your reviews. It was well thought and i'm deeply HONORED. Your thoughts are a great deal to me and ugh. I'm so bad at expressing myself. Anyway, i'd love to hear your suggestions. I ALWAYS want to hear suggestions from Fanfic lovers. *Wink, wink* Get the joke? Yeah. I suck. Hahah.**

 **OgaxHilda: Jerza as Natsu's parent's rocks, right? XD**

 **Thank you for the endless amount of enthusiasm and energy you give me through your reviews! I am SO happy to be on this fabulous journey with you!**

CHAPTER 5  
 _Reveal and Unravel_

Dragging was the only way to describe the way Natsu moved toward his office door at 7:40 in the morning. He was twisting the earphone connected to his cell into his ear while balancing his briefcase and a travel mug of hot coffee. He didn't let anybody talk to him for a week, even his own secretary Mirajane Strauss, and now his solitude has its own consequence.

"Damn it!" He swore as the hot beverage splashed out on his hand as he turned the key and locked his door. The morning wasn't looking up as he might like. As was his practice, Natsu made phone calls during his drive. It was efficient and allowed him to make the best use of his time. Now, he just needs to sort out paper works, sign documents and all that shit.

He sighed deeply as he sprawled to his chair. Everything ached. Every muscle and bone in his body aches and he was sleep deprived and starving. He'd thought the sheer physical strain would have worked off his temper but apparently not.

The woman pushed his buttons, he thought. And she knew it. She knew what exactly to say, what exactly to do and what exact ways she'll act so she can shake him off. Trying to turn their memories they shared and their times together into a classic tale of dramatic lie by saying she had never loved him from the start.

Well, fuck that.

"You thought I'd give up just because you hurt me with your words? It didn't affect me at all." He muttered. "And I'm not working myself to death just to forget! Remember that! I'm training my body and soul so that when we met again you can shoot me all you want but I won't die! Take that, Lucy!"

His phone ranged. He answered the phone straining for patience and propped his feet on his desk and studied the ceiling. The high, monotone voice of his secretary in the phone rambled on and on.

"Yeah . . . Right . . . Whatever."

Natsu hung up and scowled at the paperwork. Screw this job. It's not helping him to forget anyway. Gray entered the room and stared at him.

"Didn't you sleep at all? You look like hell."

He glared at him from beneath his lashes and growled, "Yeah, and you're so beautiful."

"It's really surprising how disgusting receiving a compliment from you."

"It's sarcastic, you dumbass." He mumbled and slump his head at the table. "Where's the coffee before I disintegrate?"

"In your left, at your desk, in a sickly paper cup?" Gray frowned at Natsu. He was used to his absent minded-ness but his not _this_ bad. "You're not sick, aren't you?"

That question didn't rate an answer. Of course he was sick. Sick at heart. Damning all liars to hell, he stood abruptly and grabs his jacket and was turning to leave when Gray stop him, completely baffled.

"Woah, don't tell me you're going out when you have a scheduled meeting at eleven today?"

Natsu grinned mischievously. "Got it. I won't tell you then."

"Natsu—"

"I need to breathe damn it." He pulled the necktie from his collar. He was itching to do that all day. "I've been working my ass off since I went back here and I need some air. I own this goddamn company and I can do whatever I freaking want."

"Wait."

"What?" He demanded, patience wearing thin.

"You could visit Caitshelter. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again."

He was grateful for the suggestion but Gray didn't need to know that. "I'll keep that in mind."

"And if you ever get hungry there's a wonderful restaurant near there. 8Island."

"Got it."

He rode towards his home town. The ride was long and maybe it was just because of the anti-motion sickness pill he took or just the way the air caresses his hair, it relaxes his spirit and put him in ease.

When he arrived at Caitshelter Preparatory school, he took his time to study his surroundings. The school is small and nice and has a big lawn where a playground is set. He missed a lawn, the look of it, and the smell of it. His place at the town suited him with its crowded place and busy streets, but the suburbs, he mused, with their big, leafy trees and tidy yards, their backyard barbecues and station, were home. You always felt like a kid again there. Saturday-morning bike rides.

The old neighborhood didn't change much since his youth. The school hadn't changed much either. Being there gave him a sense of continuity. Something he hadn't known he wanted until he's moved away from it.

He asked for his friend and waited at the lobby of the school. When she saw him, a grin plastered to his face instantly at her familiarity. "Natsu-san?"

"Yo."

Wendy was laughing when she threw her arms around him. "This is wonderful. I can't believe you're really here." Her eyes were damp when she drew back. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah. About four years, give or take. You look great."

Her blue hair was long now and was pulled into two pigtails. She wore a classic uniform for teachers that made her looked refine and in the same time approachable. She looked like she found her place on earth and was happy. "So do you. Are you in Magnolia for business?"

"Not quiet. I just wanted to surprise you." He smiled at her. "How's the teacher life's going?"

"Wonderful. They were amazing. Oh, let me introduced you to the kids!" She took his hand and began to walk.

When Natsu walked into the classroom, Wendy closed the door quietly and they both turned to look at Wendy's students. They were all there, twenty-one little clean shining faces, bright eyes and expectant smiles, and he knew for certain that they loved Wendy. And he knew just as certainly that she loved them. Wendy was kind that way. Tolerating him as her friend for years also proved that.

After Wendy introduced Natsu to the students it didn't take long for him to blend in with them. He was a natural with kids partly because he was such a kid himself. The kids were incredible but a particular kid caught his eye.

She was small with her little hands and tiny feet as she walks across the room. She looks like a little fairy with a halo of white blond ringlets that reached her toes, and the creamy white complexion that went with it. She didn't look five for him at all.

When Wendy told the class to draw what they wanted to be, they all went to work. It didn't miss Natsu that the little fairy-like girl sat a separate table.

"Why is she on the separate table?" Natsu asked gesturing the little girl.

Wendy followed his gaze and a smile spread on her face unconsciously. "Oh, her? She's a prodigy."

"A prodigy?"

"Yes. She's two and she's already reading 'The witch, the lion and the wardrobe'."

Natsu clucked his tongue. "That is something. I can't even finish that book."

Wendy debated between giving him a good elbow shot in the ribs and laughing. Then did both. After nearly twenty two years of friendship, the man can make her laugh. She considered that, above all, a sign of successful comrade.

"So she was gifted or something?" Natsu asked fully intrigued.

"Yeah. And she was a nice kid. She was so cute she was hard for anyone to resist and she liked everyone, loved to laugh, loved playing games, loved running in the wind with her hair flying out behind her." She was smiling as she said it and Natsu catch the pure unadulterated love in her voice. "Even though she's smart she never looks down to anybody although sometimes she said things no one can understand. I still love her though. She's making it hard not to. It was nice for her mother to let her study here—"

She stopped and blinks a couple of times. Wendy gaped at Natsu as if finally realizing she's talking to _him—_ of all people _._ All the colors on her face drain out of her. Her lips quivered and she stared at him, speechless, petrified. Natsu raised his brow in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I-it's nothing. This conversation is very boring to you, right? You don't have to listen to me. I'm just um uh . . . blabbering." She was stammering and the suspicion planted on Natsu's mind. He'll ask her about it later. In the meantime his focus is entirely on different subject.

"It's okay. I'm kinda interested in her." He glanced at the child again and smiled fondly at her direction. "Can I talk to her?"

"Aren't you late for your meeting?" Wendy tried to change his mind. _She_ will kill her for this.

"No. This won't take long. And if it would, I know stripper can do something about it."

"Natsu-san—" Wendy started to say but he was already walking towards the child's direction. He leaned and crouched across from the child.

"Can I seat here?" He asked a friendly smile on his face. She glances up at him and she has the biggest green eyes Natsu had ever seen.

"It's okay."

He made himself comfortable and she didn't mind him as she continued to stare at the blank paper in front of her. "What are you doing?" Natsu asked conversationally.

"I'm supposed to draw whatever I want to when I grow up." She said without looking up this time.

"And the problem is?"

"I've been thinking." Her lips are set in a thin line when she looked up at him. "Can't I fly helicopters AND be an oceanographer who writes songs and cooks?"

"Yes you can." He answered seriously while leaving the questions on how in the world this kid knows what an _oceanographer_ is. "What makes you think you can't?"

"Well, my classmates say it's ridiculous."

"Well, I dream of being a dragon when I was five. Gray told me it's ridiculous. I grinned at him and gave him tiny black eyes."

She smiled, showing little white teeth with crooked incisor. Unconsciously, Natsu ran his tongue over a similar one in his own mouth. When her lips curved, a dimple winked at the left corner of her mouth, a twin of his.

He shook his head. Here he was again, comparing children to his own lost one.

"That's not very nice." She said, breaking his gloomy train of thoughts. "Fighting isn't nice and it's wrong."

"Saying my dream is ridiculous isn't nice either." He tossed back, although he was smiling at her simple logic. It was nice to see the world in black and white again.

"You had a point."

"My name is Natsu, by the way." He was enjoying his conversation with her and he held out a hand to her, which she shook soberly as she stared at him.

"My name is Mavis. It was nice of you to formally introduce yourself to me."

"How old are you?"

"I'm two. Why?"

"Are you sure you're really two?" He leaned in to whispered conspiracy like at her ear. "You can tell me your real age and I won't tell anybody. I promise."

She was a wispy little thing and as she smiled into Natsu's eyes, she looked like an angel. "You're funny."

"Yeah. It's one of my awesome dragon abilities." He boasted and was delighted when she laughed.

"How old are you Natsu-san?" She asked, laughter still hinted on her voice.

"Thirty, why?"

"That's old."

"That's mean." He complained. She stood to whisper to his ear and he leaned down so she can reach him, wondering what she would do. You can never know with genius two-year-olds.

"Are you sure you're really thirty? You can tell me your real age and I won't tell anybody. I promise."

"You're funny." He said, laughing as he ruffled her hair affectionately. "But too bad. I'm really thirty. Guess I'm too old to be your classmate, huh?"

"That would be fun though. Do you have daughters and sons? Maybe I'll be their classmate."

He looked at her, fragile, small, beautiful, and saw not Wendy's prodigy student, but the potential of his own lost child and for a moment there was silence. No one open the topic before and he had never really thought about what this day would feel like; when someone asks about his child. The pain of it took him by surprise.

"I did." He said quietly after a long moment. "He or she died before they were born."

If only his child did live, he or she would be the same age as her and would be smiling brightly at him. If the child lived, would Lucy have stayed with him? Would they become family? Would his dreams of living with them happily came true?

The 'what if's' didn't matter though. Lucy left him and killed their child. She was so unhappy that she was forced to kill their child just to cut the ties permanently with him. She was that desperate. He was not sure if that's the truth but he really doesn't want to know. All he knows is that, if she ever felt that way, it must be partially his fault for making her feel that way.

He should stop. He was not going to think about it.

It was ugly, but it's over, and he was not going to think about it.

"I'm sorry. I upset you." She was trying not to cry but her lip wobbles a bit, afraid that she had hurt him in some way. The affection warms Natsu's heart.

"It's okay. You didn't upset me at all." He ruffled her hair affectionately and then pushed on to his feet. "I'm going now little fairy. I'm starving."

"Will you come again sometime?" She asked, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Sure, I will." He answered, grateful that she didn't take his presence a nuisance. He can't explain it but what she thought of him means a big deal to him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

XXX

Natsu is desperate, distressed and on the edge of despair.

He was _starving._

He entered the nearest restaurant Gray recommended and was irritated when a crew stopped him.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"Sir, do you have reservations?" One of the crew of the restaurant asked him. Clearly, he doesn't recognize him. If he did, he would even _beg_ him to eat here.

"Reservations?" He repeated the word as if it were a new language. He didn't reserve places before. Or maybe Mirajane just do it for him. "No. I don't think so." That freaking Gray didn't reserve him a seat and he's the one who refer this restaurant. _Way to fuck a person in a bad mood, Gray._ "Why?"

"We're a bit crowded today so if you didn't reserve seats, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a while, sir. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to you—"

"He could join me here," A woman with feathery dress said. "I overheard your conversation. You can join me for lunch if you want." She said, inviting him.

The woman is beautiful and very graceful and from out of town, Natsu deduced. Rich, too, he thought. Both her bag and her shoes were leather and expensive. And there was the dull glint of real gold at her wrist and ears. There was the way she moved that whispered of wealth and privilege but Natsu shrugged his shoulders of all of it.

As of this moment, there was just one woman he wanted, which wanted nothing to do with him actually.

It surprises him to see her reading there and clearly it surprises her too when she met his stare. She quickly went on with her reading, completely sending him the message to back off and not to approach her.

"Thanks, but I'm with someone." Natsu went straight towards Lucy's table and sat at the vacant chair across from her. He gave her a comical fake grin when she put down the book she had been reading to stare at him. "Hello, Mrs. Dragneel. What a surprise to see you here."

"It's _Miss_ Heartfilia." She corrected, using her maiden name.

"I thought it was _Miss Vermillion_?" He grinned at her. She glared at him. It was nice to know he was pissing her off too. "Or did you change your surname again?"

"This table is reserved." She said, careful to make her voice casual.

"I know."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to eat. I'm starving."

"Eat someplace else." She turns her attention back to reading her book. "I don't like it when someone is watching me while I'm eating. I can't eat in peace."

"It's okay. Anyway, I'm alright here. Don't mind me."

"I do mind."

"Just ignore me. You're great at that, right?"

She looked up at him from her book. She stared at him for a couple of minutes without talking until she surrendered, put down her book, and put her all attention back at him. "I know what you're doing, Natsu. If I were you, I would stop. You're just wasting your time."

"Why, what am I doing?"

"You're trying to win me back."

He leaned his face closer to hers. "You're dreaming."

"Okay. So could you find another table now?"

"There's no vacant."

"That girl over there offered you a seat, didn't she? Why didn't you accept it?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Are you jealous?"

She leaned her face closer to him. "You're dreaming." She even copy the way he said it.

"You're jealous. Just admit it."

"Duh." She called the waiter. "Bring me coffee and toasted bread."

"Yes, ma'am. How about you, sir?"

"Bring me anything with soup."

When the waiter left an awkward silence filled the air. Lucy tapped her fingers on the table in a gesture of restrained impatience. "Why are we doing this? I'm your ex-wife and obviously a gold digger. Why are we sharing the same table in the first place? Aren't you supposed to hate me?" When he didn't answer she drew a deep breath and sighed. "Aren't you going? Seriously I can't do this and technically I had no right to still be talking to you."

"It was never about rights with us, and all about need." He said and knows it was the truth. She scowled at him. It's maddening how someone so easy to read can be so impossible to understand. "Those old good memories, can we have them again?"

Her hand wanted to tremble. Sheer will keep it steady. "There is no _us_ and _we_ now, and I no longer need you."

It hurt. A bright, swift pain twisted in his heart. "But you do, and I need you. There's more to be considered than old, bruised feelings."

She scoffed in disbelief. "Bruised feelings? You call, me aborting our child, taking your money and leaving you as just being _bruised?_ " Already bleeding inside, Lucy refrain herself from tearing up. Her lips curved now, sharply. "You really haven't change, do you? I'd say I killed you a hundred of times and raise you from the dead afterwards just to kill you again."

Their orders arrived saving Natsu from replying. Without looking at her, he ate in silence, completely absorbed in his own thoughts. Why did he still have these damn feelings for her? Clearly, Lucy really had changed. She was despicable. He despised her and still. . .

Why did he have to feel this way? She doesn't have feelings for him anymore and he was still angry at her for what she had done. Why would he even propose starting anew with her in the first place, is he out of his mind? He was still cursing himself for that. And she had the nerve to smile at him?

Unforgivable.

He glances up and caught her looking at him. He fought the feelings that nurtured on his chest when he stared at her lovely face. But on that time, he just wanted to spill the contents of his soup at her head. Instead of doing that, he angrily swallow one of the meat chunks and chewed it passionately and sloppily, without closing his mouth in front of her whatsoever. He didn't care if every chew he did made an awful sound.

Lucy gave him a look. "What are you doing?" She asked. She didn't hide the exasperation in her voice this time.

"Chewing. Why?"

"Keep your mouth close while eating."

"Mind your own business. I eat this way." Delighted to have finally broken through that polite shield and she was finally sounding like her old self, he chewed louder causing the other customers to glance at their way. "Got a problem with that?"

"I do. A big problem."

"You're the only one who has a problem—" He started choking. It took him a moment to regain himself. _Shit! His nose hurts!_

"That's what I'm saying," Lucy said. "That's a big problem, right?"

"Whatever." He was about to pick up a tissue when she got it first.

He was prepared for a fight when she dabs the tissue paper at the corner of his lips. He was stunned, of course. At his surprised stare, Lucy caught what she was doing and retracts her hand quickly as if she was burned. Something about the action cleared whatever question he had on his mind.

"What is this? A little kindness from the gold digger?" His voice was calm, just a bit detached. "That was nice of you. You can keep on going. I didn't mind."

"I don't have a reason to be nice to you." The look he was giving her now confuses her and at the same time makes her nervous. He didn't look angry, upset, hurt, shocked anymore. He simply looked mildly interested. "I had your money and whatever I want with you. I don't need you anymore."

"Okay." He leaned back on his seat. "If you say so."

His surrender didn't felt quite right. "So you'll leave me alone now?"

"Sure. If that's what you want."

"You would never come back here at Magnolia to chase me?"

"I'm not chasing you. I visited Caitshelter."

She stared at him, aghast. "What did you do there . . ?"

"I visited Wendy." Maybe it was his imagination but he thought he heard her sighed in relief.

"Don't come back there. Ever."

"Oh? What if Wendy called and asks me to visit the school again? She would be devastated if I turned her down."

"She would understand. I will explain it to her. You understand, right, Natsu? It would be bad for us to keep on bumping to each other like this. We'll never move on."

"Whatever you say."

"It's a relief that we finally understand each other." She pushed to her feet. This will be their final goodbye and it's all for the better.

"Actually, no we don't." He spoke pleasantly as he stands too. She never saw it coming. One second he was studying her with that vague curiosity, and the next he'd yanked her arm and was dragging her out the door. When he made it to an isolated park he finally let go of her.

"What are you doing—"

His lips crushed hers, stopping her protest. He kissed her angrily, roughly, his other hand gripping tight around the back of her neck, making escape impossible. Lucy shoved against his chest with all her strength, but he didn't even notice. He fisted a hand in her hair, pulled her head back, and took them both deeper. Temper, hurt and hunger all stormed inside him and flavored the kiss.

She couldn't resist it. Not when the punch of emotions slammed into her system, liberating needs she'd hoped to lock down. On a muffled oath, she wrapped her arms around his neck and met the ferocity of the kiss. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and met his.

She shoved him away in surprise was turning to leave when he grab her arm and yanked her against him.

"Why are you lying to me?"

She was out of breath, and her thoughts had scattered like ants. "Hands off!"

"Why are you lying?" He repeated, and backed her up against a tree.

 _Detached?_ She thought wildly. Had she thought he was detached?

"Where did all this bull come from?" He gave her one quick shake. "Why are you trying to hurt me?"

And it did hurts, a deep, throbbing ache in the pit of his stomach, a slow, twisting twinge in the heart.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, but I will if you keep pushing yourself on me. I don't want you."

"You're a liar. What's with Caitshelter?"

"It's none of your business! Just go!"

"It turns out I'm absolutely terrible at staying away from you. It's a very serious problem." He remembered how it been, for both of them. His hands gentled, and his anger became exasperation. "Do you think you can trick me into turning away from you? Why?"

"I don't want you here." She shoved him, and her voice began to hitch. "I don't want you near me."

"Why?"

"Because, you moron—" Something caught her eye behind him. "Move!"

She shoved him away and he fell on his butt. His thought was lost in the deafening echo of a single shot. He watched as Lucy's shoulder jerked and red seeped through her jacket, then through her pants leg. She reached out to him and they run.

He can't think. Lucy is bleeding. Somebody tried to shoot him. What the hell is happening?

Lucy is dialing someone. Who is she calling? Did she know who shot them? Is this the reason why she's trying to make him stay away from her?

"Mirajane? Someone traced us."

 _Mirajane?!_ His secretary? What did she have to do with all of this?!

"One person?" The voice was monotone. Natsu can't believe it belonged to Mirajane. He knew her in decades!

"Yes. The gun's a Walther. Location: 8Island restaurant. Currently moving to the nearest crowded place as soon as possible." Lucy hung up and dialed another number as they turn left.

"Lucy, you're bleeding—"

"Not now, Natsu. Hello?" The last one she called was the one he least expected.

"We're found. Juvia's not here. Apparently you think he was safe enough. I'm shot. Natsu's with me and he's confused." She glances at him behind her shoulder for a second. "If he dies I'm going to kill you."

"He'll survive." Natsu heard the voice in the other line. _What the fuck—he knew that voice!_

"This is your fault for ditching me, Gray."

 _Gray?!_

 _ **A/N: i'll be honored to hear what you thought and your suggestions! Roasted marshmallows, every body! :)**_


	6. Shield and Weapon

**A/N:** **Oh my GOD. PLEASE don't KILL me YET. I can explain.**

 **I apologized DEEPLY for having a SUPER LATE UPDATE! Gosh, I SUCK! Anyway, sorry guys. I hope you'll still support this story. I'll try to be better at updating faster, swear!**

 **handasica:** First, I want to thank you for reading my story. Second, Thank you for loving this story as much as I do! Wow, i mean really? Do you like it? No lies? Cross your heart without crossing your fingers? If you do, I'M DEEPLY MOVED AND HONORED. I spent so much time thinking what dynamic plot twist I'll pull next and it means A LOT to me reading what you feel about my work. And it means THE WORLD to me you saying it was good and that you actually like it. I can die a happy fanfiction writer now. HONESTLY! You're words moved me! Can i say, I love you? Because i do! XD

 **Lollilollicandypop:** JerZa is Natsu's parents. No kidding. I think they're awesome. :)

 **EchizenRyoma:** I don't know. Maybe? I hope so. *Laughs* Thanks for the review!

 **sarara1.8:** Squee! I love your review. I'm happy I somehow managed to accomplish to make this story interesting.

 **Fanfic Lover:** Thank you! And I'm sorry if it ALWAYS took me LONGER to update. I'm hoping to overcome that trait but my school was hindering me from actually overcoming it. *College sucks grumble grumble* Anyway, I'm so HAPPY you're still reading my story! Thank you very much! :D

 **ThatOneTroubleMaker:** *Laughs* I kinda make it to a suspense, didn't i? I'm so sorry, I just suck at writing love stories! I'm such a sadist! Hopefully this would be a wonderful story. I hope you'll be there to watch(or in this case read my stories) me grow. :)

 **Meowie07:** Being late is better than never! I'm happy too that you found this story. I'm so happy I have known you through my story. Please keep supporting me! I'll try harder I promise! Thank you for the review!

 **kakdfvn:** Sorry for updating late! Thanks for telling me what you think! I'm grateful. :)

 **laxusdrayer2324:** Thank you for still supporting me! I'll work hard for you guys! I promise! :D

 **RansomeNote:** Yeah. I'm so glad he understood it too. Natsu is using his head, unlike other stories i've read, he's not an idiot and I want that to show to my story. Thank you for the review! Love lots!

 **OgaxHilda:** I sucked with 'I'm-never-giving-up-on-you-because-you're-the-only-one-for-me' kind of guy and I think Natsu is like that. Don't you agree? :) Thanks for the review!

 **Red-Velvet-Erza:** Wow! Thank you for noticing my efforts! You're a great writer too and i'm honored to recieve such a compliment from someone like you. I hope you'll stick with me through the end. I promise i'll do my best! :D

 **MarSofTheGalaxies:** Thank you for reviewing and reading my story! You're the best. :D

 **For the people who favorite and follows this story, Thank you very much! I'd really like to know what you thought, so i'll be SUPER happy if you leave a review. For the people who leave reviews, I cannot begin to thank you-though I already did but hey, I just wanna say it again. THANK YOU GUYS! YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY!**

 **I am blessed to be sharing this journey with you. :)**

CHAPTER 6  
 _Shield and Weapon_

Lucy was scared. No, being scared is an understatement.

She was _terrified_.

Natsu passed his coat without hesitation when Lucy asked for it. They didn't need any more attention than they already have. She winced as she wore the coat, her wound needed to wait. They need to lose Mard Geer first. Natsu didn't ask further, keeping his questions for later, which what Lucy needed at the moment and she silently thanked him for it.

When they reach the town, parked cars were nose to tail at the curb without a break. Lucy cursed her luck inwardly and pounced on the first parked car she came upon, putting both hands above the driver's side window and vaulting herself onto the roof. Natsu followed behind her, half amused and half baffled. She was in full flee mode now, and she didn't have the luxury to care about making a spectacle. Thin metal thundered and buckled under their feet. Lucy can't see Mard Geer but she knew he was not far away. He's been right beside her all her life in one way or another. She was the light; he's the shadow. They've coexisted without ever knowing the other. If she was the ultimate shield, he was the ultimate weapon.

And now he wants Natsu dead. She gritted her teeth in irritation damning Gray. What is he thinking sending Natsu to her instead of going himself? And now he's going to die, and it would be her fault if he does. He can't die. She won't let him die _now._ _If he dies . ._ . she tried to fight for tranquil, for air . . . she had to be sensible. She needed a clear head to think more clearly.

He was here to kill Natsu, no doubt about that. It was more difficult to kill a man outright when there was a crowd, she decided. Not impossible, just harder. She jumped to the roof of the next nearest car and picked her way across the street from car to car she'd use stones to transverse a river. She hopped her way back to the north side of the street and Lucy kept their pace slow and faded in and out of the packs of people while she kept her eyes and ears open for a guy in black. Sending Mard Geer was wise of _them_.

She knew he would fire and ask questions later or maybe no questions at all. This sucks.

"All right, we need a cab." She started forward, and then pushed Natsu back against the wall so quickly he lost his breath. "Dang it, he's already out there." She took a moment, knowing the alley wouldn't be safe. In her experience, alleys were never safe for long. "We'll have to go the other way, which means going over a few walls. You're going to have to keep up."

"I'm running after you for two years. I can surely keep up."

Lucy throws him a comical fake smirk and Natsu grinned despite himself. It was good to be with her again although they were running for their life. The hilarity of it didn't pass him.

They started out side by side then swerved to the right. Natsu had to scramble over boxes to make it over the first fence and throughout the action, keep his eyes on Lucy. The bleeding had stopped but he knew she was in pain but still she kept running. If she had a pattern to her flight, Natsu couldn't find it. She zigzagged down streets, through alleys, and over fences until his lungs burned from the effort of keeping the pace. He looked at her wife with renewed admiration. Lucy never ceases to amaze him.

Constantly, she seemed to have one eye looking over her shoulder. He had no way of knowing she'd lived that way most of her life and now had wondered if she'd ever live any other way. Why doesn't he notice this trait before? When she dragged him down the stairs towards the train station he had to grip the rail to keep from plunging head first.

"Blue lines, red lines," she muttered. "Why do they have to screw things up with colors?"

"I don't know." Surprised that he's breathless, he leaned against the information board. "I've never ridden the Train again."

Lucy grinned. She didn't know why she still can. Natsu scowled at her, reading the incoming teasing. "Just admit you loathed it. Vomiting five times in an hour?"

"Don't rub salt on old wounds now."

"Well, we're fresh out of limos. Red line," she announced and grabbed his hand again. She hadn't lost Mard Geer. Lucy could still smell the hunt. Five minutes, she thought. She only wanted a five-minute lead. Then they'd be on one of those speedy little trains and gain more time.

The crowd was thick. The more people the better, she decided as she inched her way along. She glanced over her shoulder when they stood at the edge of the platform. Her gaze met Mard Geer's. Lucy couldn't resist tossing back a grin. _Think you killed me, didn't you?_

It was all timing now, she knew, as she pulled Natsu onto the train. Timing and luck. It was either with them or against them. Sandwiched between Natsu and a red head woman, Lucy watched Mard Geer fight his way through the crowd. The door was closing and Lucy watched the helpless look Mard Geer had as the door closed on him. She knew just what it felt like to be helpless and she wasn't going to feel that way ever again.

Lucy dragged Natsu through the cars to find the emptiest one, and then they both sunk into a seat on the far end in the corner. She closed her eyes in exhaustion, finally facing the consequence of her action. "Magnolia Town Square." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" Natsu asked, not really hearing what she said.

"Magnolia Town Square. We're dropping off on Magnolia . . . Town . . . so tired. . ." And before she can even think about it, her head rest on Natsu's shoulder and he wraps an arm around her, keeping her safe. He didn't understand what just happened but he had a feeling that Lucy was trying to protect him.

"Thank you." He said, as he kissed the top of her head. He laid his head against hers. He intertwine his fingers with hers and closed his eyes. The feeling is nostalgic. He remember it too well, the fireflies in the summer, her painting the different colors of autumn, the taste of apples in the spring and her warmth beside him as they slept through a cold winter night. Natsu, finally after two years, feels at peace once again.

He awoke with Lucy's whimpers.

The sound startled him. It must be the bullet shot, Natsu thought. She didn't look sick, but as soon as Natsu really watch her face, he saw that she was deathly pale, and whimpering in agony. Natsu's heart pounded suddenly as he shook her a little bit, and waited for her to stir, but there was only a soft groan.

"Lucy. . . Lucy . . ." He shook her a little harder this time.

When she opened her eyes Natsu let go the breath he didn't knew he was holding. Lucy saw Natsu looking at her, his emerald eyes filled with worry. He leaned over to gently touch her forehead, but she wasn't burning up. Relief washed his whole system.

"Thank God you're okay. You just passed out for a minute." He told her and dug a bottle of water from his bag and gave her which she took gratefully. "Drink a little of this. It's only water."

She sipped, letting her head rest against his supporting arm. She could smell him—his soap, her sweat. They were safe again. Somehow they were safe again. "Where did you get the water?"

"I had some spare in my bag. Mirajane gave it to me." And now he was grateful of it. "She also gave me an umbrella, a towel and a spare toothbrush. She loves humiliating me in public."

Lucy can see it. Mirajane fussing over Natsu like a worried mother. A smile curve in her lips unconsciously as she imagine the scene. "That must have been a funny sight."

"Yeah. I never ever want to experience that again."

"I wish I am there to see that."

"I wish that too."

His honesty sent a pang straight through her heart and she gently pushes him away. "I want to sit up."

"Okay. Take it easy."

Her wound didn't hurt that much now and it was starting to heal. She took out the bullet with her tools in the restroom earlier and now she feels a lot comfortable, aside from her usual nausea. She glanced at her surroundings absent-mindedly. "We'd be there in the next stop."

"Okay."

His instant uncomplicated reply made her looked back at him. He didn't ask any question that she was expecting. She knew he was desperate to understand, but he didn't throw questions and probe her for answers. She didn't think about it when they were on the run, but now, here on the safety of the train, it left her confuse that he would pass the chance to ask her when he had the chance.

"You won't ask me anything?" She asked her voice dripping frustration as they got off the train. Sometimes his simple way of thinking was deeper than anyone she knew. It made him both mysterious and unpretentious and in this case, exasperating.

The road was all but deserted. They were now walking side by side and Natsu had no idea where they are going, he had a clue, but he had never been in this place. Endless grassy plains and big leafy tress surrounded the area. The air is chilly and it always is before it rains and it caresses his face, stroking his hair away from his face and he grin lazily. He mused if he could buy a land here; it seems nice to live in a place like this, secluded but peaceful. Lucy glared at him impatiently, knowing his mind were somewhere else. He didn't need to explain his self. He knew Lucy will provide answers herself without him asking anything. He knew her too well that way or maybe she forgot that he does.

"Does your wound hurt?" He asked instead of answering her. "Mirajane is a doctor, right? That's why we're going at her house."

"This wouldn't kill me. I suffered worse and that's not the type of question I'm waiting for and you know it."

He shrugged. "Well, I was waiting if you would change hair color, you know, like Ultra Violet does?"

"I'm serious."

"Okay. How come you didn't tell me that you didn't know the difference between red line's route and blue line's?"

"Natsu." She warned.

"Well, what did you want me to ask?" He ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance. "You want me to ask you why you left me, is that it? I already ask you once and I'm content at what I know now, so why ask for more?"

"Someone tried to kill you for heaven's sake and they almost succeeded!" Her voice shook with the beginning of tears as realization dawned on her. She stopped walking and stared up at him, her eyes as they clung to his were young, glacial and devastated. Natsu had a look of sheer male panic when he knew she's about to cry. "They found you because you were with me. It was my fault." She told him shakily. "It was my fault."

"It's your fault they found me?" He stopped walking and faces her. "Okay, honey, where did you hide the tracking device?"

It made her laughed—for a split second. "What can I ever do to you?"

"Keep me?" He asked, a bit jokingly and a tad hopeful.

She sighed and looked at him, really look at him, and the look in her eyes rooted him in the spot. She looked frightened, but strong, and her eyes never left him. When she spoke, her voice is loud and clear and didn't waver. "Natsu, can you just forget me? You can move away from all of this. I can't. I'm stuck. You don't need to be in this complicated mess. You can forget me and I won't be mad. You can even start anew with someone else. Have a life with another woman. Have your own family."

She took his right hand with both hers. He was stunned at what she had said that he couldn't move. Lucy took this as him listening. "You can forget this ever happened. You can live without worrying about your life. Many people are protecting you and you'd only be miserable if you stay with me. Natsu," She said because he was frowning. She smoothed the lines away from his brow. They felt like butterflies on his face. Lucy needed him to understand her words and emotions clearly. When the scowl is gone and green met brown, Lucy smiled at him. "I'm setting you free from your obligations with me."

Suddenly Natsu turn his back on her and started to walk. Lucy catches up with him, astonished at his actions.

She grabs his arm. "Not yet. I'm not finished just yet." When she saw his blazing green eyes she knew he was seething with anger before he spat the words. He took a step towards her and she backed away unconsciously. "Why are you angry? I'm setting you free from your obli—"

"Obligations? What the fuck, Lucy!" Anger, deep and raw, came through his voice and his eyes. "Do you think you can call everything I've done for you _that?_ Are you shitting me?"

She sees it in his eyes but the reaction startled her nonetheless. She struggled to find her voice. "I'm just saying that—"

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" He snarled through gritted teeth. He was being ungrateful. After everything she had done. . . Lucy's temper rises up to meet his.

"I want you alive you idiot!" She hissed.

"Living without you is not living at all!" He tossed back.

"I feel very strongly at this."

"So do i, Lucy. And nothing you say is going to sway me."

"I want to protect you. I want you to live your life." Her decision is final and Natsu was afraid that he wouldn't be able to change her mind. The rain came down on them then but both of them paid it no mind, too busy with their argument.

"And who would protect you? Why can't you let me protect you too? We can protect each other." He argued and he was losing the fight and he knew it.

"I don't need protecting." She said, adamantly sure.

"Are you telling me you don't need me?"

She looked away and muttered under her breath. "Yes."

"Are you leaving me again?" He asked in a soft voice, trying not to sound as frightened as he really was.

"Natsu." She says gently as she reach out and touches his cheek. His tears came when he felt the familiar warmth from her palm, before looking up at him with tears in her eyes that tore his heart out. "Please live for me." It was the cruelest thing she had ever said and he grab her arms frantically.

"How can you be so selfish asking me that?" He was yelling and shaking her, and they were both crying. If he had to beg, he'd beg. If he had to fight, he'd fight. But he wasn't going to lose her again.

"How can I tell you to drop everything for me? I won't drag you down with me just to relieve the pain! I knew you'd do everything for me! I knew you'd give even _your life_ for me! Why are you angry at me for trying the same? I'm trying to save you!" She was shouting at him and digging her nails in his arms, buried her face on his shirt. "It's not easy Natsu and I'm giving everything I've got." She pulled away and looked up at him. "This really sucks you know. The thoughts. The 'what ifs'. Is it killing you like it's killing me? The guilt, the sorrow, the pain and the terror, it's driving me insane each day. Nonetheless, I never regret anything." Rain swept around them, slicing through the trees and battering the ground. He wrapped an arm around her to shield her from the cold. His scent, his warmth and his gentleness registered and she tried to fight back the tears that came anyway. "But I missed you. I missed you so damn much."

"I missed you too." He said, pulling her closer against him.

"You can't forgive me." She murmured against his shirt.

"Why not?"

"Our son died. You see," She pulled away and smiled grimly, the tears were lost in the rain. "It was my fault."

A clog started to form in Natsu's throat. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Words become too hard to mumble.

"He died . . . because of me . . ."

Natsu shook his head, wanting not to cry with her, but it was so difficult. After a lifetime of crying for everything, how could one stop for what was really important? But this time he knew he had to hold back. He pushed her gently away and looks at her.

"Do you still love me?" He asked. His face was all she could see, and in his eyes, she saw herself.

"I always love you." She whispered and knew it was the truth.

He suddenly wasn't scared anymore. He couldn't imagine anyplace else to be, except with her. "A hundred times more than I love you?"

She answered seriously. "I do but—."

"I love you a thousand times more then."

"What—" Then it dawned her. "Natsu, I'm serious. This is not like that stupid play we invented."

"Hey. That hurt my feelings."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. I love you a million times more, you idiot."

He grinned and reached for her, holding her against him. "I love you a billion times more."

She began crying again in his arms not believing the absurdity of the situation. "This is stupid. You can't actually forgive me."

"Just say you'll love me forever and it'll make me happy."

"I love your forever." She said and she means it.

"Remember." They uttered together. He burrows his neck at the base of her throat and his voice was filled emotion. "I love you very much, Lucy. Please don't leave me again."

She ran her hand through his wet hair but she didn't answer. She knew she can't promise him anything and the knowledge tore her heart in pieces.

XXX

The house had three graceful stories and was made of white-washed brick with high French windows and iron balconies like lacework. A veranda flowed across the entire front of the house, where the wisteria was free to climb on trellises at each end. Lucy felt the house suited Mirajane to perfection. They were both fragile, impractical and appealing.

Natsu didn't notice any of this or cared as they knock on Mirajane's door. They were dripping wet and Lucy was shivering at his side. He was afraid she'd catch cold and he taps his foot impatiently as they waited. They heard a voice inside and a tumble of feet. When the door opens it reveals a beauty with sparkling blue eyes with a shock of curly white hair.

"Lucy!" Mirajane's voice was low and as sweet as the scent she habitually wore. She pulled away far enough to study her face. "Aside from being shot, did you have other injuries?" She began to search frantically for broken bones. "Why are you dripping wet?" This time she glance at Natsu and glared. "Natsu, I gave you an umbrella didn't i? Why didn't you use it?"

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Forgot."

"Why am I not surprised?" She pulled them both along to the living room. "Sit. Both of you. I'll pull some towels." She climbed the stairs leaving them both sitting across the heart of the fire in the room. The interior of the house was welcoming as the people who lived there. The room is silent yet comfortable. Natsu wondered if his life was as simple as Mirajane's would he be happy and contented just like she is? It was the question he wasn't shy to admit that had been running through his head all his life. What if he's not rich? What if he's parents are not hard workers? What if Lucy hadn't left him?

What if Igneel hadn't died and left him?

"Where's mom?"

Startled, Lucy and Natsu both glance at the source of the voice. A sleepy looking kid with a halo of whitish-blond hair is knuckling her eyes. She wore pajamas and Natsu can't believe what he was seeing. He grinned real big and crouched across her.

"Is that really you, Mavis?"

She blinks a couple of times and brilliant green meets green. "Natsu-san?"

Lucy stared at Natsu then at Mavis then at Natsu then at Mavis again and then she wanted to die.

 _They met each other?!_

Lucy choked back her protest as Natsu ruffled the child's head affectionately. She shook her head in dismay and resisted the urge to palm her forehead. Damn it, this all started with Gray.

And here she thought she can finally rest in peace.

 **A/N: I'll post the next update November 13 2015. :)**


	7. Flames and Guns

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairytail.**

CHAPTER 7  
 _Flames and Guns_

"Natsu-san, how did you know Mom?" Mavis scooped up another forkful of rice.

"She's my secretary." Natsu glance up at Mirajane as if asking, _'Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?'_ but Mirajane just kept her smile in place. He didn't know if she was either telling him it's none of his business or ignoring him, knowing Mirajane, probably both.

The dinner Mirajane had fixed is nice and Natsu took the liberty to enjoy it with Mavis. Natsu had a towel draped on his shoulders and from the looks of it—it was pink with a baby duck embroider at the bottom—it was Mavis's. The color oddly matches his hair and Laxus's red shirt was too big for him that Lucy can see his sides through the big armholes of the shirt. Nevertheless, no matter how ridiculous Natsu looked Lucy just can't will herself to smile. She stood at the doorway, watching Natsu and Mavis interact. Her heart beating fast on her chest. Internally she was panicking.

 _He wouldn't know, right?_

 _There is no way on earth he would know, right?_

Lucy bit her bottom lip nervously. _There is no way he would know unless someone would tell him. . ._ Lucy's gaze drifted to Mirajane unconsciously and she was caught off-guard when she met the older woman's discerning stare. Mira was watching her all this time, calculating her movements, and assessing her condition. Lucy lowered her gaze immediately, feeling guilty and Mira smiled at the gesture.

"Lucy, why don't you join me to my room so I can look at your injury?" Mirajane offered and Lucy looked up at her in surprised and before she could object, Natsu was already nodding enthusiastically, agreeing with his secretary.

"That's great, Mira! Lucy took the bullet out herself but I want a real doctor's opinion. Can you do that?"

"Of course. It'll be my pleasure."

"My Mom is a great doctor!" Mavis gushed, rising at her seat to express her enthusiasm and Mira smiled at her daughter gratefully while Lucy gave a small wave as they left the room. Mavis slumped back down at her seat and glance back at Natsu. "She always heal me whenever I scraped my knee!"

Natsu grinned at this. "I wish I can say the same with Erza. Whenever I trip she always told me to stand on my own and stuff with an angry scowl or a slap on the back of my head."

"That's horrible!" Mavis said.

"It's not that bad, kiddo." Natsu ruffled Mavis's head affectionately. "She was one of the most important woman in my life. I'm lucky I have her on my side at the worst day of my life."

Natsu and Mavis's voice drifted as Lucy walked with Mira at the direction of Mira's room. Lucy contemplated Natsu's words as she walk. _His worst day, huh,_ Lucy thought, and she idly wonder if his worst day were the day she left him, the day where his parents left him to his grandfather's care, or the day Igneel; his grandfather, had died.

When they entered the room, it's dark and Lucy can only mildly make out the room; there's a queen size bed, a closet and a curtained window beside it. The moonlight shimmered giving the room a mild light to see through. Lucy was busy assessing the room when the door closed behind her. She was about to turn to glance at the older woman when Mirajane advanced and wrap an arm across her shoulders from behind her back, keeping her in place. Lucy felt something cold at her neck and she stood there frozen, horrified, but none of this emotion shows on her face. A knife was threateningly close at her neck.

"They command you to assassinate him." Mirajane breathed in her ear, her tone monotone and void of any emotion. "That makes you traitor on both sides, right?"

Lucy swallowed once. Twice. "I c-can't."

"Can't what?"

"Kill him." The memory was still fresh on her mind, her first failure, the beginning of her many lies. She didn't want the lie to continue but she just can't leave him. Not at that time anyway.

"Why can't you?"

Lucy didn't need to ponder to answer. The days without Natsu are the days she would never forget, her agony, the long nights alone, reaching across the bed every morning when she woke up, for years expecting to find him there, and only slowly growing accustomed to the fact that side of the bed would always be empty, the moments when she had found something funny and turned to share the joke with him, only to be shocked anew that he was not there. The worst moments, when, at breakfast, she had realized that she had forgotten the precise green of his eyes or the depth of his laugh, they had faded into the distance and she knew she would never get the chance to see him again.

She won't see him again but she knew he was breathing and alive and safe and that all matters to her.

"He was my life." Lucy admitted in barely a whisper, surprising the older woman. Mira didn't expect the confession.

"I see." Mirajane drew the knife away from her throat and Lucy resisted sighing in relief when she finally let her go. "But I really can't trust your words right now. Don't you agree, Lucy _Ashley_?"

Lucy turned and even though it's dark, she can see Mira's eyes. Yes, the violence was still there, alive and restless in her eyes. Vital and fierce enough to steal Lucy's breath from her throat and make her stomach muscles quiver. She swallowed hard before she spoke. "What do you want from me?"

"I only want one thing," Mira place both of her hands on the sides of her shoulders and stare straight to her eyes. "Get him away from my child, Lucy, or else. . ." Mira put enough pressure on her wounded shoulder to make Lucy cringe, but Lucy withstand it, keeping the brave look on her face but Mira knew better. The pain was agonizing by now though Lucy didn't show any sign of weakness. Mira smiled. As expected of an assassin.

"Or else?" Lucy challenged but the smile on Mira's face as she let go of Lucy shoulders was appallingly disturbing that it chilled her spine.

"You're payment won't be enough."

XXX

Gray was dead tired, and happy as hell to be home at last.

The conferences were endless, the paper works never-ending and the truth was, even though he was very much likely needed to rest, he always went to work six days a week, and often when he didn't have to, like today, because he loved the company. He ate, slept, dreamed, and breathed everything that happened from the first to the hundredth floor of FT's. If Natsu can be considered as a workaholic dragon, he was the workaholic demon.

When he remembered the meetings he endured for Natsu's sake, that's when the first real flood of impatience had struck. He was home, yet not home. For the first time in months he had allowed himself to think of his own house, his own bed, his own private sacrosanct space. Damn Natsu for making him work extra hard.

He always found himself constantly looking out for Natsu. What he mean is, who would be stupid enough to deck the high school principal one spring morning and gotten himself expelled? Who would be stupid enough to wreck his daddy's Porsche before he was old enough to drive and forgetting he had suffered severe motion sickness since childhood? Who would be stupid enough to do all those things? Of course, it'll be Natsu. And who would be stupid enough to let himself be influenced by that idiot? Of course, that would be only Gray. They've been known for their love of mischief since they got on the same school. Whenever they heard ramblings going on Natsu automatically asked this question.

"We do anything lately?"

They both thought about it. It wasn't that their memories were poor; it was just that they found trouble so easily, they often overlooked the results.

Even though he was as much as a trouble maker as his stepbrother, he was not a fool. Gray is smart and handsome—so the women said. With those devil's good looks the Fullbuster's were gifted—or cursed—with, if a female had breath in her body, she'd look twice, and maybe even sigh over that long, wiry build, that loose-legged stride that seemed to dare anyone to get in the way.

Then there was that thick black hair, those eyes, as blue and as hard as gem, imitating sapphires. They did nothing to soften that tough, sharp-jawed face, with that little scar along the left eye. God knew where he'd gotten that.

Gray pushed open the door, hit the lights and just looked. Home. It was so incredibly good to be home. He felt a little pang of guilt whenever he recalled the Dragneel's broken hearted expression when he told them he was moving out. They adopted him, and he owes his comfortable twenty-two years of his life to them.

He remembered the first time he saw the Dragneel's manor and thought that he was being ridiculous if he was thinking he would live the rest of his life there. It's an incredible palace and too good to be real. He was eight when he was officially a part of Dragneel's family. He liked Erza a lot because even though she was strict, she never fail to make him feel at home and Jellal is okay, he rarely leaves his office, but their son is his only problem.

When he heard they had a son, an only son at that, his first thought was he was spoiled and bratty. He didn't experience hardship like Gray does and he doubt he suffered so much like he did. When Gray finally met his soon-to-be-brother, Natsu regarded him with empty green eyes and absolute silence, which Gray didn't understand. Why isn't he happy? He had a roof over his head. He rarely starves, and can eat delicious meals every day. He was rich. He has a good education. His parents were kind. He can have whatever he wanted. His family is complete . . . and right there and then, Gray hated him.

Something about Natsu annoys Gray at no end. It was the look in his eyes, the eyes that have completely given up reality. It was as though whenever Natsu made an eye contact with him, he looked at Gray from a different world.

Apparently, Gray wasn't the only one who noticed this. Erza is worried about his son and she brought it up while they were playing jigsaw puzzle in Gray's room one afternoon. "Is Natsu talking to you?" she asked casually and Gray shrugged absent-mindedly.

He placed another piece in the puzzle and nod in approval. "No."

"Be friends with him, okay?" She pleaded. She ran his hand through Gray's hair drawing his attention. When he look up he saw such sadness on Erza's eyes, such grief. "I know you'll get along with each other."

"What happened to him?" He asked, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop it.

Erza's lips pursed and for the first time since he met her, she didn't gave him an answer. Natsu stayed a mystery to Gray. A mystery that he didn't dare to uncover nor he wanted to. Until, that is, the secret revealed itself.

One night, an uproar woke everyone in the manor.

Apparently, Natsu set the whole kitchen on fire. Gray stood there in his pajamas, frozen, not knowing what to do while people pass him by holding buckets of water and calling the fire station. Everything seems so unreal, the burning kitchen, the distressed noises, and in the middle of all of it Erza is holding Natsu away from the fire while the maids tried to put the fire off. Natsu is fighting off Erza's embrace with all his might and he kept screaming. "Igneel! Igneel!" He was choking on sobs, and in spite of his resistance, Erza pulled him closer. "Erza! Save Igneel!"

"He's not here, Natsu, he's gone. . . . He's all right now."

"He's not all right! He's mine . . . I want him back . . . I want him back," Natsu cried, sobbing, as Gray drifted awkwardly away, not knowing how to help him. He knew about his grandfather but Gray didn't know that Natsu love him this much and Gray knew how much that hurt so there was nothing he could do or say, nothing to ease the pain or make it better. And Jellal, Natsu's father, stood there watching them, aching inside.

"Why aren't you there? We could have saved him!"

"Natsu." Undone, Erza wrapped her arms around him and cradled him against her chest. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. Come on now, it's going to be all right." Erza's head is close to Natsu's as she murmured to him. In Erza's ears, Natsu is screaming, _'You're never there! You're never there!'_ at her and she knew she would forever keep the guilt in her heart. Erza cried with Natsu and Gray's own throat burned, and when Gray look up to see Jellal's face, Jellal had his head down, his hair blocking his eyes from anyone to see but Gray knew there were tears on his eyes too.

Furious, Gray clenched his fist. Natsu is killing his family. He was killing _Gray's_ family. Gray swore, as he watch the fire burn out and the tears stream down his family's faces, that he would do everything to save his new family from Natsu's selfishness and he would try everything to stop this insanity, even that means talking to his loathed brother.

Gray's first attempt to talk with Natsu commenced with the help of Natsu's weird fascination to fire. He learned from the maids that the smell of gas or smoke sends Natsu into ecstasy and it really weirded Gray out. Natsu didn't set the kitchen on fire in accident, he did it on purpose, for the pleasure of seeing something burning, and that revolted Gray above anything else.

Gray saw Natsu at the lawn, lighting a candle and blowing it out and relighting it and blowing it out repeatedly with a lighter, watching the smoke lightly twirl around in the air. Gray approached him cautiously and sat across from him. He knew he needed to watch this idiot or else, he's gonna set something on fire again.

"Why do you like setting something on fire so much?" Gray asked careful not to sound too interested.

"I set something on fire because I like watching them go up in flames." Natsu answered, lighting the candle again.

"Is that all you gain from that?" He asked, his voice quiet, violence barely contained.

"Watching a flame on a lighter flickering is fun and addicting," Natsu blew the fire out and lights it with the lighter again. "But watching a full piece of paper burn all the way to the bottom is complete elation."

"Is that so?"

Natsu missed the anger in his voice and glance up at him. "Had any paper in you? Erza is keeping it away from me."

"Do you like fire that much?" Gray asked, drawing three pieces of paper from his pocket and handing it to Natsu which the latter took gratefully. Gray knew he needed to bribe him to get some answers. "Or you have some other reason?"

"It's a signal." Natsu answered, lighting a piece of paper. It burns in no time. Gray frowned at him.

"A signal?"

Natsu nodded. "He'll be back."

"Who?"

"Igneel." Natsu lighted the second paper and silence engulf both of them. They both didn't say anything as they watched the fire devour the paper without mercy. _So it's about his grandfather after all,_ Gray thought. The pain is surreal, Gray knew, when you suddenly lost the most important person in your life, but it isn't enough reason to suspend yourself in time, not when you're forcing everyone around you to do the same. He understand Natsu's pain but Natsu doesn't need to hurt his family to deny the lost he had. It was unmerciful but it was over and Natsu needed to move on. He needed to or else, he won't be the only one miserable, all of them would be.

"People in the real world always say, when something terrible happens, that the sadness and loss and aching pain of the heart will 'lessen as time passes,' but it isn't true." Gray began. The pain of losing his family is still raw but he needed to tell this to Natsu, to heal both of them. "Sorrow and loss are constant, but if we all had to go through our whole lives carrying them the whole time, we wouldn't be able to stand it. The sadness would paralyze us. So in the end we just pack it into bags and find somewhere to leave it."

Natsu didn't say anything, not even keep his eyes on Gray, even though the fire is out, he didn't moved. Gray gritted his teeth in annoyance and sighed, decided to try again.

"It hurts when they're gone. And it doesn't matter if it's slow or fast, whether it's a long drawn-out disease or an unexpected accident. When they're gone the world turns upside down and you're left holding on, trying not to fall off but you don't have to worry, you'll family will be there to hold your hand and help you up."

Natsu still didn't say anything and to Gray's chagrin, he lighted the third paper ignoring Gray's speech altogether. That's when Gray had it. He was through with Natsu's crap. He said enough words. It's time to beat some sense on him.

Gray rose and glared down at his step-brother. If kindness doesn't work, violence sure would.

"So this thing is making you happy?" Natsu's eyes were still on the paper as Gray stepped on the burning piece with malice. "The mightiest power of death is not that it can make people die, but that it can make the people you left behind want to stop living." Natsu was eerily quiet as Gray repeatedly stomped on the paper even though the fire was already out. "And you know what your power is? Even though you're not dead, you're dragging everyone to the grave. That's just bullshit, your grandfather wouldn't have wanted you to be sad and you're making everyone suffer. You're just a scaredy-cat who hid behind his fire. An idiot and a coward." Satisfied at his work, he smirk at the ashes before he saw Natsu's face.

Gray was stunned to watch impassive metamorphosed into pure violence in a split second. The usual, irritating frown sharpened into a snarl. Natsu's eyes fired. "I don't want to hear that from you, you asshole!" Gray's first startled thought, as that lean body tensed to spring, was a dragon.

Gray pivoted to avoid Natsu's swing, rammed his fist into Natsu's face and felt the first satisfying spill of blood. Gray couldn't even have said why he was fighting. Natsu meant less to him than the dust in the street. But it felt good. Even when Natsu got past his guard and connected, it felt good. Gray's legs wavered but he stood his ground and gave Natsu a mocking grin. "So where do you want to hear it from, huh? From you're burning paper?!"

"Are you stupid?! Papers don't talk, dumbass!" Natsu was not only pissed, he was freaking angry. Fists and blood were the only clear solution on his mind. He wipe the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and attacked. When Natsu felt the satisfying crack of knuckles against bone, he could forget everything else.

"Then tell that to yourself!" Gray shouted at him and Natsu shove him to the ground roughly. Gray sputtered a line of curses at the sudden pain and glared at his pink-haired step brother. "You are being cozy with that little shit of burning paper not minding that you're making your mother cry! It's disgusting!"

"Shut up!"

It took three minutes, plus thirty nasty seconds with Natsu straddling Gray and methodically pumping a fist into Gray's face, to finish their battle. Since Gray's breathing was heaving and his arms were limp at his sides, Natsu stopped. Natsu's strength and brashness startled Gray and he felt completely vulnerable from being caught off-guard. At the sight of Gray wincing in pain, the vicious rage drained slowly and fading from Natsu's eyes, uncurling his fists, and finally after years, emptying him.

A silence has passed as they both just stare at each other, both heaving for air until Natsu broke the silence.

"You should have seen your face!" Natsu's laugh erupted, quick and charming that took Gray by surprise. He was booming with laughter and Gray can only stared in astonishment. "You lost your front tooth!"

Gray started to answer an insult back and then snickered. The chuckle started low, bloomed into a full laugh at the look of Natsu's bruised face. The bruises ran from temple to jaw, in ugly purple. One of Natsu's blazing green eyes was swollen nearly shut. "You should have seen your eyes, dumbass! You look like a winking panda with pink hair!"

Erza found them then later, sitting on the ground, covered with dirt and scratches, one who lost his front tooth, and one who sported a black eye, and both laughing like loons.

XXX

"Gray-sama."

Gray glanced over to see Juvia step into the kitchen. She was still dripping a bit. Her legs were white and very long, he noticed—skimmed—at the thighs by a terry-cloth robe that was as boldly striped as Joseph's coat of many colors. Her hair curled damply around her face in a soggy halo, with a fringe of bangs that accented blue, wide eyes. She was smiling, and he knew that smile deceive many. Whenever she smiled she looked as though she could sell you ten acres of Magnolia swampland.

He walked past her and went to the living room to lounge at the coach. "I'm tired." He slumped to the chair and close his eyes. He knew they would be here anytime now but he was just tired. Just a bit rest wouldn't hurt.

"Gray-sama," Juvia approached him then later after a few minutes. Gray opened his eyes in time to see her leaning in and kissing his forehead. "You fell asleep."

"I'm sorry." He drew a hand across his face. Man, he was beat. Juvia sat beside him and he noticed that she changed her bathroom robe to a sexy tight jeans and blue denim coat that hug her curves. Juvia's hair is blocking her eyes, she rarely do anything with her hair, just let it fall across her back and that disturbs Gray to no end so without thinking, he tuck it behind her ear. Juvia leans her face into his fingers, the tender gesture surprising him. He leaned in as if he was drawn on her and kiss her on the lips, whispering her name. "Juvia."

"Yes, Gray-sama?" She hummed, distracted by the way he was kissing her.

He kissed the side of her lips, her cheeks and her jaw. "I'm sorry to drag you into this." He murmured against her skin and Juvia gasps, shivering at the way his breath fan her sensitive skin.

"Juvia will do anything for you, Gray-sama." She swore and Gray pulled away suddenly. His cerulean eyes are intense and serious as it gaze at her mellowed blue ones.

"You can walk away from this shit. It's never too late." But Juvia just shook her head at his proposal.

"Juvia won't make the same cowardly decision love rival did."

Gray laughed at this. "Still bitter at Lucy?" Juvia mocked pouted and Gray laughed some more. He bring her closer and pull her into a hug. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Juvia stroke his hair affectionately, and Gray smiled into her hair. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Gray-sama can marry Juvia." Juvia suggested cheerfully.

"You know that's not gonna happen." Gray tossed back as cheerfully, pulling back. "Not in a million years. I'm gonna die a bachelor to win the bet with flame-head."

"Juvia won't let you die, Gray-sama." Juvia promised, ignoring his rejection of the idea of marrying her someday. Juvia knew she can change his mind later, or die trying anyway. "Juvia would make sure Gray-sama will live long enough to see our grandkids."

"We had this conversation a hundred of times already," Gray whined, ruffling his hair as he rose from his chair. He went straight to his closet to retrieve a black case and went back to the living room to lay it on the table. He gave her a quick glance before he opened the case. "I'm not marrying you."

Juvia watched as Gray load his favorite gun, Tokarev TT-30, and tuck it in his belt, at the back, pulling his coat over it. "You want to bet?"

"I'm betting you would lose this bet," Gray load one of his favorite handgun, IMI Desert Eagle, admire it for a second and tuck it to the inside pocket of his coat. "I'm also taking bets on whether we live long enough for me to collect on bets."

Juvia laughed, a sexy tinkling sound of untroubled freedom. She drew her favorite pistol from the back of the coach, a Brugger and Thomet MP9 and grinned at Gray. He knew Juvia had sixteen other guns somewhere hidden on her body. She had the Glock 17 pistol to Glock 32, and don't forget her rifles. Gray was still wondering how she can hide a dozen of guns with that slim body of hers. "I think I can live long enough to kill all of them."

Gray smiled back. "I finally realize why I'm reluctant to marry you."

Juvia suddenly signaled and he nodded, understanding what it meant. They went on the kitchen with their backs pressed against the wall, and their heads close to the door. Gray stood and listened. Now the night was strangely quiet and not the usual quietness of the night. This silence has malice in it and bloodlust. "They're already here."

"Yes. Juvia is glad we are ready for some guests."

"What do you think they prefer?" Gray drew his handgun from his coat. "Wine or tea?"

"That depends on your hospitality, Gray-sama." Juvia loaded her rifle and smiled at Gray. "But I prefer tea myself."

"Then a tea party it is."

Before Gray can even fire a surprise blast of noise filled the house as the glass shattered on the floor. Everything in sight was tattered and Gray watch as his living room turned into a complete mess. He groaned in despair. "Dang it. I love that couch."

"We can always buy another one when we're married." Juvia suggested smiling sweetly again.

Gray groaned in despair. "Not this conversation again!"

As if on cue, Gray and Juvia fled the room and fired at the unseen enemy. Juvia guessed there were at least thirty armed men in black and glasses and she didn't take her time finishing them off. She'd never forgive people who put her beloved Gray-sama in danger. Gray, on the other hand, was enjoying the hunt. He was chatting like any other day as he exchange bullets with the enemy.

"Targeting me just because you failed to annihilate flame-head? You're hurting my feelings." Gray complained, and duck behind a sofa just in time as a bullet leap past the side of his head. He peek at the side of the sofa and pouted. "I'm more useful to the company than that guy!" A series of shot followed suit at his direction. He hid behind the chair. "Seriously?! Listen to me while I'm talking!"

"Gray-sama." Juvia knelt beside him, coming from nowhere. "Juvia is sorry. She ran out of Ammo."

Gray smirk confidently. "Don't worry, Juvia. I can handle it." He was about to leap into the battle field when Juvia grab his arm to pulled him back. He glance back at her. "What?"

"Juvia didn't think you've notice. Gray-sama is also out of bullets."

He check instantly and cursed under his breath. "Damn it!"

"It was time to get out of here." Juvia laid her escape plan to Gray and he nodded in agreement. In less than an hour they were on a Gray's car, driving away from Gray's devastated residence. It was so fast, one minute they were talking, and then they do some jumping, a lot running, but neither of them were shot and they successfully drove away from the bullets. Gray sighed in relief as Juvia drives.

"We made it safe, Gray-sama."

"Yeah." Gray looked at the window and wondered about Natsu's safety. Juvia steal a glimpse at him and then turn her attention back at the road, her lips pursed, troubled on what's going through Gray's mind. She feared that he was mad at her for the mistake of not checking their bullet supply. She was still cursing herself for that.

"Where are we going now, Gray-sama?" she asked, desperate to hear his thoughts, even on another matter.

"At Mira's place." Gray answered absent-mindlessly.

"Mira-san?" Juvia blurted out, surprised. "Is the president really safe there?"

"I hope so. Moreover," He trailed and closed his eyes in frustration. He apologized mentally at Erza for letting his step brother be in danger yet again. It was Gray's decision to reunite Natsu with Lucy after all.

"Moreover . . .?" Juvia echoed and Gray opened his eyes to look at her.

"I just hope Lucy hadn't kill him yet."

 **A/N: Bad news: It took me FOREVER to update this. Sorry guys. Good news: The next update will be . . . December 25! Yey!**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS. HUGS AND KISSES WITH MARSHMALLOWS FOR YOU GUYS!**

 **laxusdrayer2324:** Thanks for telling me that you love the last update! You have such a kind heart! T ^ T

 **Lollilollicandypop:** Thanks for reviewing! You rock! :3

 **sarara1.8:** Thanks for always reviewing! Yes, the ALWAYS meant a lot to me. Thank you for supporting me!

 **handasica:** I hope this update doesn't have OC's. And yes, you did encourage me so soooo much. I mean, you'd give me so much of your time, OMG i'm so grateful for it! I love you, girl! (If you were a guy, you can punch me for calling you a girl. XD) Anyway, I'll do my best to arrange the timeline and stuff and I was so happy to gain your thumbs up! It gives me courage I greatly needed. Thank you for telling me to take my time. I actually needed it to think more complicated stuff to add to this story. I'm sorry that it takes me almost three weeks to update, I know it's a bummer to wait, and even though I don't know if you still wanna read this after the long suspension, i'm still hoping to read your review. YOUR WORDS INSPIRES ME. Hugs and kisses!

p.s: You're not a typo, your grammar is perfect. Just wanted to tell you. :)

 **Guest:** is it twins? I dunno . . . sometimes i forgot i'm the writer. HAHAHA. :D

 **MarSofTheGalaxies:** I hope you're still reading this story. Your review means a lot to me. :3 Thanks for always reviewing!


	8. Debt and Debtors

**Disclaimer: I 'm reeeeeeeaaaal~**

CHAPTER 8  
 _Debt and Debtors_

 _There we're no tears on Natsu's face. His eyes never left the burning place as if he couldn't get enough of it. It was real. It was bright. It was surreal._

 _He can smell the smoke in the air and he stopped himself from gagging. How many lives does that fire take? How many dreams and futures does it steal away? His question was unanswered and the hatred inside him surged. Natsu knew his grandfather can't stand to see his beloved house burned to crisp, so Natsu stood there, waiting for him to come, entranced—almost captivated, by the menacing color of the fire. The moon seems enormous above his head. The cold air caressed his skin. It was freezing but it would be warm soon enough. His grandfather will be here to comfort him, he told himself. Everything is burning so he'll be here._

 _Igneel would come back now, right?_

As Lucy entered the room Natsu is already sleeping.

The talk with Mirajane had gone longer than expected and she was not surprised that he fell asleep without waiting for her. _It's not inconsiderate_. He fell asleep sitting as if he wasn't really planning to fall asleep, knowing him, he dozed off while waiting for her. Lucy smiled, deeply touch. _Not inconsiderate at all._

She scooted silently beside him and switch off the bed side lamp. Natsu felt her presence and woke, turned to her instantly, his arm draping over her, his face nuzzling her hair. "Lucy." His voice was thick with sleep. "Missed you."

"I'm back now." She shifted, curving to him. "Just sleep."

"Hard to sleep without you," He remembered the fire, the heat, the loneliness. It seems real and he dreamt about it a million times before. "Too many old dreams without you."

"Shh," She stroked him, felt herself start to drift. "I'm right here."

He came fully awake with a snap, blinking, confused. "Lucy." He cleared his throat and pushed himself up. "You're back."

"Yes. You fell asleep waiting for me. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Yeah." After scrubbing his hands over his face, he squinted to see her in the dim light. It came flooding back. "Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"What did Mirajane said?"

He can see it in her brown eyes. The transition to panic, to anger and to emptiness. "We just chat for a bit that's all."

"I see," He uttered, confused on why such a discussion would commit such emotions. He decided to lighten up the mood a bit. "So what are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What am I doing . . ?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" He repeated, nodding. "I mean, I'm sleeping here completely vulnerable. I wouldn't know if somebody just. . . you know, enter my room without my permission and. . ." His eyes widen mockingly. "Oh sheesh, Lucy. Just say it if you really want to sleep with me. I'm not that tired you know."

She flushed when she get what he was implying. "They only had one guest room, you idiot!"

"Don't need to be shy, Lucy." He put his arm around her. "After all we're married."

"I'm not going to sleep with you!" She exclaimed, pushing his arm away.

"Why?" He asked childishly. "We always did when we're still together!"

Lucy blushed vehemently, suddenly remembering their nights together. "We don't _always_ do that!"

"We didn't?" He asked, confused then realization hit. "Hey! You thought of something pervert just now, didn't you? I'm thinking of just sleeping side by side, you weirdo. You know when you close your eyes, dream and such?" He clucked his tongue in disappointment. "You're such a pervert, Lucy."

Lucy glared at him in embarrassment and picked the nearest pillow and hit his head with it. "Hey—stop it—Lucy, Ouch—that goddamn zipper just hit my face—LUCY! Stop now—I get it already!—Just say it if you really want to do _that_ with me so much!"

"Fine! I'm leaving already, geez!" She dropped the pillow in surrender and before she could walk away Natsu yanked her arm to pull her back.

"I'm kidding." He drew her into him and wrap his arms around her while his legs wrapped around her limbs like a snake into a tree. She struggled against him but her struggle were futile as he drew her closer, his face hidden in her hair. Lucy flushed at the familiar intimacy. "You can stay all you want."

"Let me go, you weirdo!"

"No way!" He nuzzled the sensitive part of her neck and it drew all her strength not to whimper. "You always smell so nice, Lucy."

"And you always smell like dirt."

Natsu grinned at the insult and close his eyes. Lucy seeing he won't let her go, surrendered and started drifted off to sleep in his arms; her body giving up on her and Natsu hold her closer to him, feeling her warmth against him. Natsu opened his eyes once more, and saw her sleeping peacefully, and he smiled to himself and closed his eyes. But when Natsu awoke the next morning, Lucy was already gone and for a moment, he felt the panic, the anguish, and the loneliness. He pulled himself up, buries his face on his palm, trying to contain all the overwhelming emotion burning on his chest.

 _Why is it the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are left unsaid and never explained?_

Mira opened the door suddenly, scaring the life out of Natsu. She smiled brightly at him as if they were on his office. "Natsu, the breakfast is ready."

"Gee, Mira." He rose and followed her out. "You scared me."

Mira glance back at him. "You don't have to panic. Lucy just went to shop some things I told her to. No need to bawl your eyes out, Natsu."

"I'm not crying!" Mira wasn't listening. She has a stupid smile on her face and a faraway look in her eyes.

"But that was just so sweet! Loving your wife so much, you cried when you didn't see her in the morning. Aww."

"I'm not crying!" He repeated, indignant. Mirajane smiled warmly.

"Isn't that nice . . . Having someone worthy to love so much?"

He didn't understand the longing on her voice or the sadness in her eyes as she uttered the words. Even when Mira went to the kitchen he was left standing there, contemplating what she said. Natsu thought he understood Mirajane. She was his secretary that came from Bosnia and was kind-hearted and been his friend as long as he remembered. He didn't understood Mirajane's relationship with Lucy either. Apparently, there were still so many secrets he hadn't unraveled and he was afraid to admit that he was scared to know what those secrets held.

He followed Mirajane and steps to the kitchen, caught the country scent of baking. "Mira, why are you staying at my company when you can conquer the world with your cooking?"

Mirajane chuckled and shook her head, then waved to the kitchen table. "Sit yourself down there and quietly be conquered, Natsu."

She uncovered a dish on the counter, got plates out of a cupboard. While she cut squares of corn bread, Natsu looked out at her kitchen door. A farm house nestled on a beautiful grassy plain would have this advantage; an endless sight of green swaying under the caress of the breeze, the trees shimmers and the relaxing sound it made, it was a paradise and a sight Natsu hadn't seen since a long time.

"Wow. How can you even encourage yourself to leave this place and go to work?"

"It's a great place." Mira took a pitcher of dark tea from an old refrigerator that was barely taller than she was. "My husband's family have been here more than a hundred and fifty years. Maybe it's this place that charmed me to marry him."

"Wait," Natsu choked out. "You're married?"

"Are you assuming that Mavis is adopted? Of course I'm married." She set the glass and the plate in front of him. "Now eat."

He still couldn't believe it. "You're kidding right?"

"I've been married for two years now."

"Why didn't you invite me?" She got out a fat, pale blue bottle as he took the first bite of corn bread.

"Oh my. I'm afraid I did send you an invitation however you hardly notice." He stopped mid-bite when he remembered. It was the year lucy left him. He was focused only of finding his wife that he disregard his friends, even Mira's wedding! His shoulders slumped as he looked at her guiltily and as if she understood, she place a hand atop his in comfort. "It's okay Natsu. It's too late to berate yourself now and I understand. Those past two years were hard on you."

"I'm really sorry, Mirajane—"

"Hush. You'll leave a bitter taste on my mouth. No apologizing early in the morning."

"Is Natsu bothering you again, Mira-san?"

Natsu glance enthusiastically at the direction of the voice. Lucy was standing on the doorway with plastic bags on her hand. "You can always kick him out you know."

He pouted at her. "You're so mean, Lucy. Why did you leave me alone so early in the morning?"

"Yes. You broke his heart." Mirajane said. "He was crying his heart out earlier."

"Like I said Mirajane, I'm not crying!"

Lucy dropped the plastic bags on the table and went directly to the refrigerator. "You're such a spoiled brat, Natsu."

"Look who's talking. Playing to be a gold digger." Natsu tossed back.

"At least I didn't dye my cat blue just because it's my favorite color."

"Red is my favorite color, you weirdo."

Lucy makes a face at him and Natsu stick his tongue out at her direction. Mirajane smiles at them, shaking her head. "No fighting early in the morning kids." Then Mirajane's eyes drifted momentarily to Lucy's which Natsu didn't noticed. Lucy nodded in agreement. They needed to keep him away from here and soon. "Actually, Natsu there is something I wanted you to do for me. But oh my," Mira paused and shook her head. "It's so much trouble."

"What is it?" Natsu interrupted, falling into a childhood trap.

"Well, I would be grateful if you would do this for me," Mira continued, beaming. "I wanted to serve some fish today and I want it fresh. There's this lake in the west—"

"I can go fishing?" Natsu's eyes widened. He grins and rose abruptly. "Where is this place?"

"Its okay, Natsu. It takes an hour to get there. It's such a bother, isn't?" Mirajane sighed. "Forget about it, dear. We can have soup for dinner."

"Are you kidding me? I love fishing!" He grab Lucy's hand as he walk out the door. "Lucy knew where it was right? I'll be taking Lucy with me!"

"Natsu!" Lucy looks helplessly at Mirajane. This wasn't on their plan. Mirajane shrugged her shoulders and smiles as an answer; she knew she couldn't convince Natsu to leave without his wife anyhow.

While Natsu collected their supply, Lucy lounges at the living room waiting for him. Mavis steps out of her room then and saw Lucy's attire. She approached her and the sight of her is enough to make Lucy smile.

"You're leaving, Majka?" Mavis knuckled her eyes to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "You'd come back, right?"

"Of course." Lucy's smile fades at the name Mavis called her and she drop on her knees to pull the child close. She breathed in Mavis hair, remembering the scent. She closed her eyes, engraving the memory for later and when Lucy pulled away, every fiber of her being is opposing, begging for a little more moment. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay."

XXX

Mirajane was still nervous even though the couple was already gone. Any minute Laxus will be home and she didn't know what to do to cover the fact that Natsu had been on the house. Laxus will be furious, Mira knew and whenever he was, she didn't know how to stop him. As if sensing the impending doom, the door opens with a bang, and from the kitchen Mirajane heard Mavis squeal.

"Daddy!"

"Sweetheart."

Mira turned quickly at the sound of the voice. Laxus stood in the cabin doorway, a mortar and pestle in his hand. He was exceptionally rugged and good-looking and Mavis looked like an angel at his arms. Mirajane stared at them for a moment, mesmerized. They complimented each other beautifully. For a lonely moment, she couldn't hide the pain in her chest. _If only she wasn't . . ._

Laxus sensed her stare, turned and smiled at her. He had such piercing blue eyes with golden hair that somewhat made him even more striking. He had broad shoulders and long legs that women always seem to notice first. He was a big man with a big heart and she knew she was lucky to found someone who loves his family more than anything.

"So what's for lunch, Mira?" Laxus asked. Mavis was still on his arms, nuzzling his cheek. Laxus smiled at the gesture. "Miss me so much, Mavis?"

Mavis grinned and sticks her tongue out. "I don't!"

"Is that so?" Laxus sat at the sofa and place Mavis on his lap. He wants to hold her as much as he could. His trip has been long after all. "Why is that?"

"Majka visited!"

Mirajane swallowed hard as Laxus gave her a questioning look. _She completely forgot to tell Mavis to keep it a secret!_

"That's great." Laxus said slowly. After all it was unusual for Lucy to visit but it's not rare. "So what did you guys do?"

"Actually we didn't do much," Mavis pouted thought fully. "I spend my time talking with Natsu-san. He claims he's a dragon. He was funny, daddy!" But Laxus wasn't listening at her daughter anymore. His whole body stiffened when Mavis mentioned Natsu's name. He placed Mavis on her foot on the floor and look at her in the eye.

"Did you say Natsu? Natsu? A guy with pink hair?"

Mavis didn't understand his sudden change of mood. "Yes. Daddy, are you angry?"

"Mavis, go back to your room." He glared at Mirajane and Mira keep her emotion in check. She was in the right this time. She didn't do anything wrong but Laxus stare is accusing and she can't help but look away and bit her lip. "Your mother and I need to talk."

"Why are you angry Daddy?" Mavis repeated stubbornly and Laxus swore her intelligence for the first time. He inhaled deeply.

"Mavis just go to your room." He commanded again and Mavis stood there unmoving, her huge green eyes looking up at him with innocence.

"It's because he was my Otac, isn't?"

The innocent question hit close at home. "Just go to your room for fuck's sake!" Laxus snarled. Mirajane was horrified by his outburst and Mavis started crying. Mira approached her daughter and mumbled comforting things on her ear and encourage her to go to her room. Mavis complied this time and when the child was in the safety of the room, Mirajane turned to glare at her husband.

"How can you raise your voice at your daughter like that, Laxus?" Mirajane started but was stopped by the look on his eyes. It was cold and threatening and filled with malice. In an instant she was afraid that she couldn't stop him from doing something insane.

"He's here?" He asked quietly.

"Let—let me explain," Mirajane stammered.

His opinion of that was one vicious word. He swung around, blood in his eye. Mirajane was on her feet and racing after him.

"No, Laxus, please don't do anything." Desperate, she pulled at his arm, all but jumped on his back. "Please don't go after him."

Natsu was putting Laxus's family in trouble again. His wife serve Natsu all her life but that dumbass was completely oblivious of it entirely. If Mira dies, Natsu couldn't care less and now Natsu was putting Laxus family in trouble and Mira is letting him because they owed him. _Fucking owed him all their lives_. It was that knowledge that added bitter fuel to the fire. "You stay here. Stay with Mavis."

"No, please." Mirajane began to weep, helplessly, as she pulled at him. "Please. Don't make me any more ashamed than I already am."

"The bastard's going to pay this time." He bit the words out, started to set her aside and looked down. The tears did what fists and threats could never have done. They stopped him cold. "Mira." Resigned, he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her against his chest. "Don't cry, baby. You know I can't take the tears."

"Lax, I'm afraid." Glazed blue eyes meet strong ones. "I don't want them to take her away."

"We won't let them take her away." He nuzzled her hair and soothed her back as she cried. He didn't know if he was convincing his wife or himself.

XXX

Lucy sat down on the banks next to Natsu, while he baited his hook.

"This is nice, isn't?"

Lucy quietly agreed. She drew out her favorite book while Natsu concentrate with his fishing.

It was a cold day. The sun was almost hidden by the thick grey clouds. She was on the middle of the climax when Natsu got bored and invite her for a walk. Groaning, because he disturbs her quiet time, she stood and walks with him. She had no choice but to be by his side anyways. They walked halfway around the lake, sometimes balancing on rocks, and sometimes across the smooth stones beside the shore. It was a pretty little lake, and he challenged her to a race on the way back to their fishing pole once they hit a long stretch of the lake, but even with her long, graceful legs, she couldn't keep up with him, or maybe she was too mentally exhausted to keep up her pace. Finally they collapsed side by side on the grass, and lay there looking up at the sky, trying to catch their breath and grinning.

"You're pretty good," he conceded, and she grinned. For her it was just like being with her best friend again after a long time.

"I almost caught up with you, except I stumbled on that rock."

"You did not. . . You were miles behind. . ."

"Yeah, and you started before I did by about nine feet . . . you practically cheated. . ." She was grinning and their faces were inches apart as he looked at her and admired every single thing about her.

"I did not!" He defended himself, wanting desperately to kiss her.

"Did too . . . I'll beat you next time . . ." But as she lay there on her back she had an odd expression. The place began to swirl and her vision started to blur. Something started to form on her throat and she knew her legs would give away if she were standing on her feet. The feelings were entirely confusing but within an instant she knew. She drew a deep breath and took another.

"You okay?" He was looking down at her, concerned, for a moment she had a funny look, as though she had been startled, and concentrating on something.

"Fine," She said softly, suddenly sad at the unwanted reminder. It brought it all home to her again, why can't she enjoy having an easy life like this, how can she never be normal, how time is moving forward, whether she wanted it or not.

"Sometimes you look like a million miles away," He said, wondering what she thought about when she had the look. He would like her to share her secrets with him, even just this one.

"It's nothing. Just tired." She rose and stepped closer to the lake.

He felt the immediate pain of rejection and he sat where he was, giving himself time. This is why he didn't want to ask. He knew that somehow every question he'd ask would build a higher wall between them. He let out a long breath, rose, and tried to be as offhand as she.

"So where's my prize?" Natsu asked, and then brushed the hair away from her neck, his gaze lowered on her lips. "How about a kiss?"

Moistening her lips unconsciously, Lucy inched away. Even with all those years of being with him, she didn't get used to his sudden change of mood, especially _this_ kind of mood. "W-we didn't talk about prizes. . ."

"Why, you always gave me prizes." He murmured and lean his face closer, close enough for both of them to breathe the same air. "Or do I need to take it by force this time?"

Lucy backs away another step. "That's in the past. . . W-wait. . ." He took a step closer and Lucy stops him from advancing further with her hands on his chest. "I. . . You know when I kiss you back in the restaurant . . . it was just an impulse. . ."

"Yeah." His gaze is blazing and his face serious. Natsu always had this effect on her. Not stopping her heart, but jump-starting it. Her heart, her blood, and her brain, everything went from holding pattern to quick march in an instant. She couldn't move as he trailed a finger down her cheek. "What a tempting impulse, isn't?"

"Um." _God, Lucy, pull yourself together._ "Yeah. . . W-we should . . . head back." She backs away another step and he advance slowly with the same glint burning on his eyes. Just as Lucy decided to abandon her dignity and run, she stepped into empty space. With a sharp cry, she made a desperate grab for Natsu's hand. He ran his hand in his hair as if realizing something as she stumbled into the stream. He acts surprised as he stare at her down the river.

"Why did you suddenly jump, Lucy?" He asked as Lucy surfaced, coughing and sputtering. "I didn't know you plan to swim. So how's the water?"

"Natsu!" After beating the surface of the water violently with her fists, Lucy struggled to her feet. "You did that on purpose!" Her hair was plastered to her face, and impatiently she pushed it out of her eyes.

"Did what?" Natsu grinned, appreciating the way her clothes clung to her curves.

"Pushed me in." She took two sloshing steps toward the bank.

"Oh but Lucy," Natsu said in a mocking reasonable tone. "I never laid a hand on you."

"Quit the crap, Natsu." She kicked at the water in fury. "I've known you for three years. I've experience more pranks than my fair share in life just because I married the King of mischief."

"I'm a king of mischief in your point of view?" he echoed, amused. "I don't know Lucy. Consider I'm not the one dodging bullets and running from enemies, I really don't think so. By the way, you had a lily pad on your . . ." His paused for the sake of delicacy was belied by the gleam in his eyes.

Flushing with embarrassment and fury, Lucy swiped a hand across her bottom. "As I said always since we're married, you are no gentleman."

Natsu roared with laughter. "Why, Mrs. Dragneel, ma'am. Your opinion devastates me." His drawl was mocking, his bow low. Lucy glared daggers at him and he smirked, satisfied, gratified and contented. It was a feeling he hadn't swam in for years. Why can't everyday be just like this?

A sudden thought occur to Natsu then. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it earlier. It was so easy and so simple.

As Lucy walked towards him with that adorable frown of hers, he put his hands on his pockets, suddenly nervous, and called out to her. "Hey, Lucy."

"What? If you would ask if I enjoy the water I'm going to kill you."

"Want to run away with me?"

Undone, she stared at him. _He wasn't serious, wasn't he?_ Though looking at his unsmiling face and blazing green eyes, she knew he wasn't joking. She strangled on a laugh. "I'm sorry. What did you just said? I thought I heard something insane."

"I just had this cool idea." With a half-laugh, he scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "This place got me thinking. You know, we can find some place like this where no one knows us and start anew. I'd be a fisherman and fishing will be our source of income. You could just write novels as long as you wanted to. Good bye paper works for me and goodbye bullets for you. Don't worry about the company, Gray can take care of it and he's the one who deserves to inherit it in the first place. We could visit my parents once in a while if we are able but we wouldn't say where we are. We can start our family without hindrances—that's if you wanted to have children." He added quickly. "It's okay if you don't want to." He smiles and it's his rare shy smile that dissolves everything in its path. Lucy's heart melted. "There is one major drawback though. I won't be able to bring you to five star restaurants and give you diamonds over dinner anymore."

Lucy blinked back a film of tears. Words fail her. "Natsu. . ."

"So, what do you think?" He offered his hand to her. "Want to run away with me?"

It was too much. Everything in her screams to agree but she knew it was already too late. They can't run away. Even if their enemies didn't catch up with them, destiny would, and their time together would only be a painful memory to look back to. The made up happy ending wouldn't last and would only give grief instead.

" _You have to stay or leave him. To do anything in between would be cruel and you're not cruel."_ Jellal's words echoed in her head.

She knew she couldn't escape. Her time is limited as it is.

She accepted his hand and didn't answer, her wet shoes slid on the slippery bank. Natsu sighed, feeling rejected yet again. He already knew there is a meek chance Lucy would say yes. His wife sees his disappointment written all over his face which wouldn't be apparent if she hadn't known him for so long. Just as she reached the top edge, Lucy threw all her weight backward which took Natsu off-guard, tumbling them both into the water.

This time, Lucy surfaced convulsed with laughter.

It wasn't just because of the successful prank. Natsu, the successful rich business man who had everything a person would want, was ready to leave all of his riches and luxury just to run away with a person like her. She wanted to cry and laugh and mourn all at once. She wanted to agree but it was foolish and she was foolish to be happy he asked.

As she stood, she watched him rise from the water and free his eyes of pink wet hair with a jerk in his head. Laughter blocked her speech. In silence, Natsu watched as the sounds of her uninhibited mirth filled the air.

"How's the water?" She managed to blurt out before dissolving into fresh peals of laughter. Though she covered her hand with both hands, it continued to escape and dance on the air. A quick hoot of laughter emerged as she saw his eyes narrow.

"Now you've done it." He took a step toward her, and she began a strategic retreat. She moved with more speed than grace through the water, kicking it high. Giggles caused her to stumble twice. She scrambled up the slope but before she could rise up her feet, Natsu caught her ankle. Pulling himself up onto the grass, he pinned Lucy beneath him.

Breathless, Lucy could still not stop laughing. Water dripped from Natsu's hair onto her face, and she shook her head as it tickled her skin. Her laughter sounded music to his ears. A smile lurked in Natsu's eyes as he looked down on her. "I should have known better I suppose," He commented. "But you have such innocent face."

"You don't." Lucy took deep gulps of air in a fruitless effort to control her giggles. "You look like a kid who enjoys causing trouble for her mother."

"Erza can agreed with you with that."

Abruptly, the heavens opened and rain fell, warm and wild. "Crap!" Natsu cursed, and Lucy began to push against him. "It's raining again!"

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, glaring because he was ignoring her squirms. "We might get wet."

The absurdity of her statement struck him suddenly. After staring down at her for a moment, it was his turn to laugh now. His laughter was a young sound, appealing and free. Gradually, Lucy's expression sobered. How much grief she suffered just to protect this laughter? How much tears she shed just to assure it won't disappear? And she knew, as she stared at his eyes danced with mirth that, it was all worth it. Without thinking, she laid a hand on his cheeks.

"Natsu?"

Still left with evidence of laughter, he grinned. "Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Is this multiple choice or definition?" He asked. There is a change of emotion in her tone and the sudden change scared him.

"More like the essay type." She mellowed her voice, sensing his abrupt rigidity. Her lips curved teasingly and he began to relax.

"Crap." He uttered, rising. He sat beside her, ignoring the rain. "Ask then."

Lucy scrambled to her feet and sat beside him, deciding to overlook the rain too. It was mellowing and it won't last soon anyway, she deduced. "Do you remember what do I ask you before we are married?" There was a smile in her voice as she said it. Natsu hesitated to answer immediately, thinking this is some important critical question he needed to answer.

"Um. . . what type of question exactly?" He began reluctantly.

"The night after the party when Jellal insisted I can't marry you."

He thought of it for a moment and hadn't recalled anything. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Can you promise you won't be mad at me?"

"Oh my God. You completely forgot. You completely forgot, didn't you?" She shook her head in resignation but there's a smile in her face. "I guess that's just you."

"Do I take that as a compliment or as an insult?" The rain mellowed and the sun peaks beneath the heavy clouds but neither of them noticed. "So what did you ask?"

"It was an insane proposal actually but it was one of the best memories I have." She smiled at him gratefully. "It made me so happy but I don't know. . . It was just so stupid."

"You're killing me here Lucy. What did I ask?"

"If you would remember me if destiny comes to separate us apart." She tucks a strand of pink hair behind his ear. "We were giving up then. It was rare for us to give up but at that time, the pressure was all too much. I gave up first and that broke your heart," she laid a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Natsu hummed in response, nuzzling her palm with his nose. Lucy continued. "You were desperately trying to keep us together then and out of the blue I ask if you would remember me. You've gone really mad but answer me anyway."

"Now I remember," Natsu interrupted a lovely smile on his face. "I told you that night that you look so beautiful, your dress shimmering down, and the light from the fire catching in your hair, glowing on your skin," He cupped the back of her head in his hand. "And I said, I'd remember you this way." He took her lips and the kiss is soft, gentle and familiar. "No one's going to love you more than I do. I only want a life time to prove it."

Flustered, oddly embarrassed, she pushed to her feet. "Let's go. We'd catch cold if we stay too long like this."

XXX

Later that night, when Natsu was already asleep, Lucy received a message she dreaded. She sat and opens the bedside lamp to read the message.

 _You miss your appointment again, Miss Heartfilia. It would be best to supervise your vitals and watch if you had improvements. This is for your own good, Miss Hearfilia. Mr. Gray referred us and we would like to do our best. We can't help you if you wouldn't cooperate with us._

Lucy deleted the message with revulsion. It's a rude wake-up call. She must hurry. She needs to annihilate all his enemies before the time comes. She still needed to repay her debt and take what is rightly theirs.

She stroke Natsu's pink locks, looking down at him for a long, long time, as he lay sleeping in the bed. She lean down and kiss his temple, closing her eyes. She uttered a quick apology.

She only had a year left.

 **A/N:** _ **For all who read this story:**_ **A special thank you for embracing this story so warmly and widely. Your reviews always never fail to brighten up my day. I, like, read your reviews, a HUNDRED of times to encourage myself and started writing. It never failed to work! Your words INSPIRE me. :)**

 **loubu202:** Thanks for taking your time to review! Love lots!

 **MarSofTheGalaxies:** OMG! Thanks for reviewing again! I'm so happy to read your review and to know that you like this story. Why everybody does wants Natsu dead? I hope I'll be able to answer that on the following chapters. Thank you for always being there for me. :)

 **sarara1.8:** I'm so happy to know that you are looking forward for the next update! I hope I won't fail your expectations! Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it so much it made me happy, swear!

 **FuckingAwesome123:** Thanks for your review! I am so happy to know that you like my story. :)

 **Handasica** : My super dedicated reviewer I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, GIRL! Thank you for sharing your opinion, creative expertise and feelings to me. I could not have done any of this without your words and I cannot begin to express my gratitude. Your two thumbs up made me happy so much I started crying! I'm _that_ happy! Oh and please don't stop guessing. I'd like to know your thoughts about what would happened next. It helps me so much you have no idea. My mind began to melt as it is! Phew! Anyway, I hope you love this chapter! God bless to you. :)

 **Merii Kurisimasu min'na! :D**


End file.
